Moonlight
by KirikaAndo
Summary: Tsukihime's adventures with the Vongola Famiglia, followed by humour, family, friendship, and a tad bit of romance in the mix. The black, white, and grey colored life had turned fun and exciting, full of colors of the rainbow. (bad summary, oc, slow updates, NOT FEM!TSUNA)
1. 1: the deal

**_1_** _: **the deal**_

 ** _[ where it all started ]_**

"Why am I tutoring Sasagawa Ryohei again?" she mumbled under her breath. "I should be home by now..." she pouted.

" _EXTREEEEEEEME_!"

She sighed.

Kaguya Tsukihime sighed as she saw her newly assigned partner. Sasagawa Ryohei, a noisy guy in her class. He always shouts to the _extreme,_ and his grades are bad.

Somehow she wished that at the last test, she didn't answer it all correctly. The whole class was awed by her, and somehow she was surrounded by 'friends' that want to befriend her. What a drag.

Her fanboys were wierd. After finding out that Ryohei got to be tutored by Tsuki, they purposedly planned to fail their own test. Tsuki just awkwardly smiled at the thought.

Girls were a little bit strange too. They were noisy and calling her 'Tsukihime-sama' everytime she passed them. She just awkwardly chuckled and said that there was no need for the suffix. She asked them to call her Tsuki instead. She actually hated honorifics...

She always asks the person she's talking with if they're not keen of her calling them by their given name. Surnames were a bit uncomfortable for her, but if the person said they don't mind, she'll call them with their given name plus a -kun, -chan, or -san in them. She usually uses -san to people she respects.

But Tsuki was not that bothered by them. She considered them acquintances, and helped them when they needed help. Her good heart and funny personality, plus the rare beauty made her popular in the school.

Underclassmen were blushing everytime she greeted them and smiled. She paid no mind to other's personalities.

 _"It is just a phase,"_ she reminded herself. _"They'll get over it when they're older!"_

Like Sasagawa Ryohei right now. Distracted, unfocused, loud, but not that annoying. Maybe his loud voice is. But his motivation and love for his favourite sport, boxing, was inspiring. She smiled at the thought.

Now back to tutoring.

"Ano, Ryohei-kun. I suppose that we are to study now," she pointed to the books splayed on the library table in front of her. Maths.

School time was over and they were both in the library. Avoiding a few people who had been giving them stink glares, she politely asked the loud boxer.

"Sorry, Uh--Tsuki-chan, I have boxing practice in 5 minutes!" He apologized, and started to stand.

It took her 5 minutes of convincing the boxer, and ten more for getting him to the library.

How can she get this job done? Sasagawa Ryohei was a lost case! But a motivated one... Maybe, just maybe...

"What about we make a deal, Ryohei-kun?" she smiled.

"What deal?" his past thoughts of leaving the silent library was interrupted.

"If I won against you in a boxing spar, you _will_ study the maths that sensei assigned me to _teach_ you _, two times_ a week.She offered. Ryohei contemplated for a while.

" _EXTREEEME_!" a train of 'shush'es was heard after the loud shout.

"Mind keeping your _loud_ voice down, Ryohei-kun," she chuckled.

"I accept that deal! Give me a _good_ spar will ya!" He semi-shouted happily.

"Let's go to the gym then," she tidied the borrowed books and put them back in the library shelfs. Ryohei was waiting for her. She took her bag and they walked to the boxing club's headquarters.

Tsuki's jet black mid length hair swayed in the wind. She enjoyed the view of sakura trees along the way. As she saw petals falling, she saw a shadow. Giving it no thought, she just closed her eyes and breathed the fresh air... Just to be contaminated by a cigarette smell.

"What the hell..." She mumbled.

"Jyuudaime! Are you sure to accept that turf-head's invitation at _another_ boxing match!?" A silver haired guy said skeptically.

"Maa, Maa, Gokudera-kun. I'm sure Tsuna will be _fine_ for another boxing match!" A tall guy with tan skin, and black hair smiled.

"Uh..." A boy with spiky brown hair that's defying gravity, blanched. He wasn't so assured.

"Nii-san asked me for another spar, and I _can't_ really object... So..."

"Oi! Sawada!" Ryohei shouted the poor kid's name.

"O-oh! Nii-san... H-Hello." He stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Sawada! But Tsuki-chan here made a deal to me, and I think we can spar next time?" The boxer apologized.

"I-Ie! Sure!" The brown haired kid smiled awkwardly. He was the shortest of the bunch. With Tsuki herself standing at 5'4".

"Che, you were the one who asked Tenth for a spar!" The silver haired deliquent spat. Tsuki smelled cigarettes and gunpower from him. _Tenth_? What did he mean?

"Maa, Maa, don't get angry, Gokudera!" The tall boy tried to calm down the mad silverette.

"And who might you be?" The guy called Gokudera asked her with a stink eye.

"Nice to meet you, I am Kaguya Tsukihime. Please call me Tsuki. I _insist_. And don't call me senpai, I'm okay with -chan and -san. I am Ryohei-kun's classmate." She introduced herself.

"Uh, N-nice to meet you, T-Tsuki-sani! I-I'm S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, this is Gokudera Hayato," He motioned to the foul-smelling bomber, and motioned to the tall guy, "And Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Nice to meet you, Tsuki-san!" Yamamoto bowed. Gokudera just mumbled curses and had a scowl on his face.

"Nice to meet you too, Yamamoto-kun. Is it okay to call you by Takeshi? And you too, Sawada-kun." She asked politely.

"U-uh, sure, Tsuki-san!" Tsuna nodded vigorously. Takeshi just gave a laugh of approval. She didn't bother asking Gokudera. The boy was glaring daggers at her for _"Unworthy of calling Jyuudaime by his given name"._

"If you have nothing to do, why not watch my spar with Ryohei?" She offered. They eventually agreed. Ryohei shouted, " _EXTREME!"_

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Ten minutes later, They were at the boxing club's HQ. Tsuki already changed to her gym clothes (They had PE earlier today) and was putting on her gear beside the ring. She tied her hair up inti a ponytail.

"H-have you ever boxed before, Tsuki-san?" Tsuna asked. "Once or twice," Tsuki shrugged. Tsuna had a panicked look on his face.

"Master Pao Pao!" Ryohei shouted. A baby appeared with boxing gloves. "I thought you were fighting with Dame-Tsuna today, Ryohei." He said.

"I made a deal with Tsuki-chan, Master!" The boxer said. "Oho? What's the deal?" Master Pao Pao asked.

"Ryohei-kun here wasn't studying very diligently. I was to tutor him but he was thinking about boxing all the time, so I made a deal with him. If I won against him today, He'll be at every tutoring session twice every week." Tsuki explained.

"EXTREME! I WILL NOT LOSE, TSUKI-CHAN!" Ryohei said excitedly.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kaguya Tsukihime, nice to meet you, Master Pao Pao." She bowed.

"He's not Master Pao Pao! He's Reborn!" Tsuna said exhasperatedly. "Who's Reborn?" Tsuki asked, turning to Tsuna. Only to be interrupted.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna!" Master Pao Pao gave a flying kick to Tsuna's cheek. "HIEEE!" the boy screamed.

Tsuki didn't even bother.. This school is already wierd enough. With the Disciplinary Comitee lurking around with their funny hairs, a disciplinary club leader saying _'I'll bite you to death'_ everytime someone does something, and sometimes random explosions were heard on the field.

"Now let's get this started!" Tsuki got inside the ring with Ryohei following behind. Master Pao Pao was the referee.

"Please don't hold back, Ryohei-kun!" Tsuki said.

"EXTREME! I WILL FIGHT TO THE MAX!"

"Begin!"

Tsuki and Ryohei circled the ring. Ryohei was the one who punched first. He aimed for Tsuki's face and she dodged.

"Be c-careful, Tsuki-san!" Tsuna cheered. Tsuki gave a fist up, meaning 'ok'.

Ryohei started to punch her face again, but she crouched and hit his sides, then his face. A combo.

Tsuna was still sweating nervously, (with little squeals of 'HIEEE'), Takeshi was cheering while clapping, and Gokudera was mumbling curses with a scowl on his face.

"Nice punch, Tsuki-chan!" Ryohei complimented. "I think it's tume for me to get SERIOUS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei chanted. Tsuki noticed the glint in his eyes changed. He lunged.

She blocked the rain of punches, and stopped the itch to kick him. She found a weak point of Ryohei's and tried to punch him there. He backed off, and she punched him on the other side of the face again.

He blocked the next upcoming fist and punched her face. Her head was turned to the right because of the impact.

"Tsuki-san!" Tsuna shouted worriedly. "Your nose is bleeding!" Sasagawa Ryohei had a mean punch.

Tsuki cracked her neck and wiped her nose. Yes, blood. She wiped it off. " _Time to get serious now."_ She took off her head gear (Tsuna was screaming in the sidelines) and the glint in her eyes changed.

"Come at me." She taunted. Ryohei lunged and she blocked, then punched his ribs and pushed him along.

Ryohei landed a punch and jab, and she had enough. Her legs kept waiting too long. When Ryohei punched her face again, she swayed a little but stood in a stance quickly. She prepared for a kick to the side of his face. She kicked, spun, and kicked again with her left foot.

Ryohei fell down.

"Uh, sorry. I forgot this was a boxing match," She scratched her head and chuckled awkwardly. "I guess you'd won. I think I cheated, hehe."

"THAT WAS _EXTREME_!" Ryohei stood up after being dazed for a while. He winced a little because of the impact, but smiled excitingly nonetheless.

"THAT WAS THE BESTEST FIGHT I HAD IN A LONG TIME! YOU ARE AN AMAZING FIGHTER, TSUKI-CHAN!" He praised.

"Yes, thank you. I'm not gonna tutor you if I lost. I guess I had to tell sensei about it." She sighed.

"PLEASE _JOIN_ THE BOXING CLUB!"

"...I'm sorry, but no," Tsuki laughed awkwardly and rejected the offer.

"Where did you learn that move, Tsuki-san?" Tsuna asked, still wide eyed.

"O-oh, my brother taught me, Tsuna-kun!" She laughed awkwardly.

"That's amazing, Tsuki-san! Your kick went flying like 'woosh woosh' while Sasagawa-senpai punched you like 'pew'!" Takeshi complimented.

"Thank you, Takeshi-kun!" She smiled.

"Ryohei won because Tsuki cheated," Master Pao Pao smirked.

As Master Pao Pao was gonna say something, Tsuki gasped as she looked at the clock.

"Look at the time! Sorry guys, I have to go somewhere!" She took off the gear, hurriedly changed clothes and bid goodbye.

As they chatted, Ryohei took off his head gear. He winched when he felt a bumb on the side of his head. Tsuki-chan had a mean kick. He instantly got the motivation to train more.

Meanwhile, 'Master Pao Pao' was smirking. " _She's a good addition to the family."_ he thought.

 ** _180617_**


	2. 2: first and second recquirement

**_2:_** ** _first and second requirement_**

 ** _[ where it all really began ]_**

"Yo, Tsuna-kun, Takeshi-kun! And... Gokudera." She waved at the boys that were in the field. It was free period for her and she decided to roam out of boredom.

"H-hello, Tsuki-san!" Tsuna bowed nervously. "Yo, Tsuki-san!" Takeshi greeted with a laugh. Gokudera just scoffed and scowled with a " _Che_ ,"

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked while smiling and walking to them. A baby suddenly appeared at Tsuna's shoulders.

"HIIIEEEE!!! REBORN!" He screamed. The baby was wearing a suit and a fedora, with a chameleon resting in his hat.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn gave a flying kick to Tsuna's cheek. He then went to Takeshi's shoulders. Tsuna's cheek starts to redden.

"I-Itai! That hurts!" Tsuna complained.

"Oya? Why do you look like Master Pao Pao?" She asked, observing the baby up and down on Takeshi's shoulders while rubbing her nonexsistent beard.

"BECAUSE HE IS!" Tsuna said desperarely. The baby gave him a glare.

"I am Reborn. I want you to join Tsuna's family!" He stated. Tsuki thought for a while. Was this just a game that the baby wants me to play? Wait, he isn't a normal baby.

She shrugged, "Why not?" She smiled. Takeshi cheered that a new person is joining the family. Gokudera complained, _"What!?"_ "If so, you will have a test," Reborn said.

"A test? To test my skills?" She thought.

"Yes. Come to the baseball field." And so they went to the baseball field.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

"You will be the batter, while Yamamoto will be the pitcher!" Reborn said. Yamamoto handed her a wooden bat and he himself was using the glove and was playing with the ball.

"Y-your, helmet, Tsuki-san!" Tsuna offered, "No need, I'll just tie my hair!" She smiled and took the scrunchie she's been keeping in her wrist, and tied her hair in a ponytail.

"B-but Y-Yamamoto-kun's--" He stuttered, only to be cut by Gokudera.

"Che, the banshee wont be able to hit his pitch!" He mocked. Tsuki just raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" She glared at the silverette. Gokudera nodded mockingly.

"Why not make a bet?" She smirked. "If I can hit at least two of Takeshi-kun's pitch, you will respect me. Maybe call me Tsukihime-sama along the way," She grinned.

Gokudera smirked too. "You're on! It's impossible to hit the baseball idiot's pitch!"

"Maybe you'll call me that for... a year?" She smiled menacingly.

"I-I'm not afraid to lose," But for a year!? "But only if you hit at least one home run! A-And make it three!" He laughed mockingly.

"And If I win... Stay out of Jyuudaime's line of sight!" He mocked.

"...Alright, deal." She smiled in the end.

Reborn just smirked.

"Don't hold back, Yamamoto Takeshi." The glint in her eyes changed as she patted the baseball player's shoulders, on the way to the batting box.

"Un," Takeshi nodded and the glint in his hazel eyes changed too. He went to the pitching box.

"Are you ready, Tsuki-san?" He shouted. "Hai!" She replied.

She saw Takeshi changed. From the happy-go-lucky guy, to the baseball player. His movement was that of a pro.

"G-good luck, Tsuki-san!" Tsuna cheered.

Tsuki didn't reply, still being serious.

Takeshi pitched. It was going fast, looking from the normal human's eyes.

Tsuki swung and the ball was flying to the left of the field and landed.

"That's bad." She sighed. "I should've warmed up..." And she massaged her shoulders.

"T-Tsuki-san! Y-your bat!" She looked at the panicking Tsuna and looked at the wooden bat.

"Gleh!" She blanched. "I'm sorry, Takeshi-kun, I apparently broke the bat!" She felt bad. Takeshi just smiled and laughed.

"Maa, maa! Don't feel bad, Tsuki-san! It was an old bat anyways!" He shrugged it off. "But that was a nice shot! No one has ever hit my balls before!" He complimented.

She turned to look at Gokudera. She smiled smugly. The silverette was sweating bullets.

"H-Hey!!! Baseball Idiot! Play seriously!" He criticized.

Takeshi gave her a metal bat. It was more heavier.

Reborn was observing from Tsuna's shoulder. " _Kaguya Tsukihime..."_ He smirked.

Takeshi pitched the second ball. It was much faster, and she hit a home run.

She smiled proudly. "In your arse, you stupid fuck!" She cursed.

Gokudera was sweating more. "Y-you need to hit one more!" He pointed out. She just smirked.

"Yamamoto, use this ball." He handed him a grey ball. Yamamoto just nodded.

He pitched and smoke appeared.

"HIIEE!! IT'S SMOKE!" Tsuna's voice was heard.

She was shocked, but eventually hit the incoming ball. It didn't go into the home run area. The contact made a loud clang.

 _"I almost didn't make that one... What was that ball?"_ She thought. As the smoke cleared, she saw the dejected Gokudera, the panicking Tsuna, the smiling Takeshi, and the smirking Reborn.

 _"That baby... Reborn. Just who is he?"_

"Nice job, Tsuki-san!" Takeshi praised. Tsuki thanked him, and they went to Tsuna, Gokudera, and Reborn.

"T-That was amazing, T-Tsuki-san! How did you learn to hit that fast?" Tsuna smiled.

"Oh... from my Nii-san. He was always asking me to play with him!" She scratched her cheek. She turned to Gokudera.

"By the way," She grinned. "You _lose._ You can call me Tsuki _hime-sama_ from now on, for a whole year. I expect you to stay to your word as a man." She smirked evilly, mocking the silverette.

"H-hai.. T-T-Tsukih-hi-hime-s-sama." He stuttered. She was proud of herself

"Don't forget to bow down to me everytime you see me!" She laughed creepily.

"Ha-Hai-- W-Wait!! That wasn't in the deal!" He argued. Tsuki just laughed.

"I was just kidding!" She patted his back.

Reborn jumped to Gokudera's shoulder. He was staring at Tsuki. "R-Reborn-san!" Gokudera stuttered, startled by the baby.

"You passed test number one," He pointed at her face. She was just confused.

"Are there other tests?" She asked. She crossed her arms.

"Yes. Go to the Home Economic's room at second break. Don't be late." He ordered, jumped, and disappeared.

"That's in..." She took her phone in her pocket. "5 minutes?" She squeaked.

"HIEEE!? We must run now!!" Tsuna panicked. Tsuki forgot TsunaCo. was still there.

"Let's go, Tsuna-kun!" She cheered.

Tsuna explained that knowing Reborn, he will probably provide punishment if they were late.

They jogged to the Home Ecs room. As they were crossing the large field, Tsuna was already tired. Not wanting the other three to be burdened by him, he gasped.

"G-Go on without me!" He was slowing down and was losing oxygen as he jogged. Tsuna wass clearly unfit, but Tsuki softened as he was desperately trying to not burden his friends.

Tsuki slowed down. She jogged at Tsuna's pace.

"Breathe, Tsuna! In through the nose, Out through the mouth! In, out! In, out!" She instructed.

Tsuna calmed down. Tsuki patted his back.

"You can do it! We're almost there, Tsuna!"

He was exhausted. He didn't want to burden his friends.

"Y-you guys can run first, and l-leave me t-to catch up! H-Hurry, so y-you won't be punished!" He pleaded. Tsuna was afraid of what Reborn will do. He didn't want to drag his friends into this...

"What's with the negativity? We're your friends! Of course we wont leave you. If _we_ leave you here right now, it's like betraying our own comrades in a warzone! That's not cool!" Tsuki lectured.

"Tsuki-san..." Tsuna was in awe. Of course he didn't want to burden his friends...

Gokudera and Yamamoto smiled. They too, wont leave their dear friend behind.

"If we fall, we fall together. I'm sure that we can make it, Tsuna! **_We believe in you_**."

The encouraging words moved Tsuna.

"Of course we wont leave you, Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Just like T-Tsukihime-sama said, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera cheered.

"G-guys..."

"Let's sprint!"

 **oOoOoOoOo**

"You guys are late." Reborn's eyes glinted.

"Sorry, Reborn-san." Tsuki apologized.

A green chameleon morphed into a gun in Reborn's hand. He cocked it.

" _HIEEEE!_ It's not their--" Tsuna was interrupted by a hand in his lips.

"Just give us the punishment, Reborn-san." She bowed.

"Hmph," Reborn smirked.

"Pass the second test first, ans I will forgive you!" Reborn pointed.

"Okay, so what's the second test?" She wiped her sweat.

"It's cooking!" And on cue, A woman with pink hair appeared.

"A-Aniki!" Gokudera was holding his stomach.

"Are you ok, Gokudera?" She bent a little and poked his body. Tsuna assured her that Gokudera's ok.

"And who might you be?" She stood and turned around to the woman.

"She's Bianchi, Gokudera's sister!" Tsuna introduced.

 _"Bianchi? where had I heard that name before..."_ She thought.

"The second task is a cook off. Me, Leon, Tsuna, and Yamamoto will be the judge." He motioned to each member. So, the chameleon's name is Leon.

"E-EHH? B-but Bianchi's-!!"

"Shut up, Dame Tsuna!" Reborn kicked his cheek.

"Nice to meet you, Bianchi-san!" She bowed. Bianchi just gave her a stink eye. She raised an eyebrow. Her eyes searched the room and landed on Reborn.

"Reborn!" She ran across the room and hugged the baby. Tsuki sweat dropped.

"So, what are we going to cook?" She asked. Bianchi gave her a stink eye.

Reborn thought for a while. "Dessert! The time limit is 30 minutes. Start!" He said immediately.

"E-eh?" Both Tsuna and Tsuki squealed.

Bianchi was already in the kitchen station. Tsuki got to the one across Bianchi. She tied up her hair in a bun, so hair wont fall to the food. Bianchi was shouting things like ' _Reborn!', 'Love!',_ and Tsuna was saying things like ' _Poison Cooking_ '?

Wait... Poison Cooking and Bianchi?? Tsuki had heard about them before. Shaking her head, she decided to think about it later and focus on her dessert.

She decided to make cookies instead. Basic, but delicious. She smirked.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

30 minutes later, They were finished.

Tsuki was proud of her work. It had been a long time since she last baked.

Her eyes trailed from her cookies to Bianchi's plate.

" _Why the heck is it purple!? And gooey... And smell's bad!"_ She stared.

"Don't criticize my cooking without tasting it! I made it with _love,_ for Reborn!" She scowled.

Now she remembers. Poison Cooking Bianchi! The woman who turns everything into poison! Just what are these people doing!? She suspiciously looked to Reborn.

They were tasting her cookies.

"Uwah, these are delicious, Tsuki-san!" Tsuna praised.

" _Sugoii,_ Tsuki-san!" Yamamoto clapped.

Tsuki smiled and said thanks.

It was time for Bianchi's taste test. Tsuki was worried, she thought that they didn't know that Bianchi was a mafia member.

So she stupidly stole Bianchi's food. She ate it and swallowed. She felt the poison.

" _HIEE!_ T-Tsuki-san! That's dangerous!" Tsuna was frightened.

"D-don't worry, Tsuna-kun. I'll be ok." She turned to Bianchi.

"I-I can feel... T-the love y-you poured... to t-this dessert..." She smiled, and fainted.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

She woke up to the smell of antiseptics. It was the infirmary.

" _H-how..."_ She wiped the sweat from her hair.

"S-she's awake!" Tsuna informed.

"How did I... Survive that?" She turned to him. Her stomach hurts.

"B-Bianchi-san gave you the antidote..." Tsuna explained.

"We're glad you're OK, Tsuki-san!" Yamamoto smiled. "We were worried when you fainted." He said worriedly.

"B-Bianchi?"

The pink haired woman appeared. She frowned.

"...I'm sorry." Bianchi bowed and apologized.

"U-um.." Tsuki looked unsure.

"And thank you. For noticing the love in my cooking. I truly appreciate it." Bianchi smiled. Tsuki smiled back.

"Thank you for giving me the antidote, Bianchi-san!" Tsuki semi-bowed, still in the bed.

Bianchi and Tsuki have bonded through poison cooking. And they have a newly fond respect for each other now. Tsuki smiled.

"You passed the second test. The third one is after school. Come to the rooftop." Reborn said.

" _E-eh?_ Another test!?"

 ** _180617_**


	3. 3: third test, what have i gotten into

**_3: third test, what have i gotten into_**

 ** _[ that time, when i really regret something ]_**

It was after school, Tsuki was rushing to the rooftop, only to meet Tsuna and Co. along the way.

"Why are you rushing, Tsuki-san?" Yamamoto asled her as they met.

"Ahaha, I thought I was late. Me and sensei were talking about Ryohei-kun's tutoring. I said that I can't tutor him... Hahaha..." She scratched her head.

They were walking up the stairs when Tsuki noticed Gokudera.

"Are you ok, Gokudera?" She asked the smoker.

"H-Hai, Tsukihime-sama." He nodded awkwardly. Tsuki thought about something for a while.

"You know... If you're uncomfortable about calling me ' _Tsukihime-sama'_ you can just call me ' _Tsuki-san'_. I don't mind." She smiled. Gokudera's eyes widened. He just nodded.

"You know..." Tsuna started. "Isn't something fishy about Reborn instructing us to go to the roof?"

"Oh?"

"I have a b-bad hunch..." He worried. Tsuki just smiled and patted his back.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. If something happens, We'll go through it together, ne?" She smiled, assuring Tsuna.

The opened the door to the roof.

"Ore? Reborn isn't here." Tsuna looked around.

"We'll just wait for him." Tsuki strode to the middle and layed down. She closed her eyes.

"W-what are you doing, Tsuki-san?" Tsuna asked. Tsuki opened her left eye and closed it again. She sighed.

"Mou~ I feel sleepy..." She replied. Yamamoto laughed.

"Maa, maa. She must be tired from all of Reborn-san's tests." the baseball player laughed.

"Come to think of it... T-Tsuki-san batted _all_ of Baseball Idiot's pitches. And, she was poisoned by Aniki's poison cooking..." Gokudera rubbed his chin, recalling back memories of the tests earlier today.

"S-she had a rough day..." Tsuna sighed.

Gokudera noticed Tsuna's worried look.

"Don't worry, Jyuudaime! I'm sure she'll be fine!" He chanted, assuring his boss.

A rustling sound was suddenly heard. On the top of the roof, a shadow appeared.

"Who dares to come to the rooftop?" A low voice said.

"T-that's!!" Tsuna stuttered, shocked by the sudden intro of the Disciplinary Comitee's leader.

"Hm?" Tsuki opened her eyes. Seeing her underclassmen tense, she slowly sat up.

"H-Hibari Kyoya!" Gokudera panicked. Why does the name feel familiar?

"For distrupting the peace of Namimori..." Said Hibari Kyoya jumped from the top of the stair's roof, and landed in front of Tsuna's crew.

Tsuki slowly stood up. She patted her skirt and sensed an upcoming fight. " _Thank goodness I wore short pants underneath today..."_

" _Kamikorosu."_ The Skylark lunged at Tsuna.

" _HIEE!"_ Tsuna winced and closed his eyes, waiting for the upcoming attack. He waited, and no attack came.

"Eh?" Tsuna opened his eyes and saw Tsuki in front of him, blocking Hibari's tonfa. "T-Tsuki-san!" He panicked.

"I'm ok, Tsuna-kun!" She turned and smiled assuringly. She turned back to Hibari and her eyes glinted.

"Wao. You blocked my tonfa." Hibari smirked.

Reborn suddenly appeared and landed on Yamamoto's shoulders.

"This is your third test. Fight against Hibari Kyoya, and you'll pass the test!" Reborn pointed.

"Start!" And Hibari lunged. Tsuki just blocked his attacks.

"W-why isn't Tsuki-san blocking?" Tsuna paled.

"She's weaponless, Jyuudaime. Hibari-san is attacking her with his tonfas, and to minimize the causality, she's doing her best to block his attacks and defend herself." Gokudera observed and explained. Yamamoto gave her a 'good luck' cheer again.

Gokudera was observing Tsuki's fighting style.

 _"S-she's searching for an opening!!!"_ He concluded. And as he thought that, Tsuki landed a kick to the Skylark's leg and punched his face.

" _HIEE!_ She kicked and punched Hibari-san!" Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight.

Hibari was shocked by the hit, but recovered quickly. He saw the _herbivore_ in front of him trying to land another punch, but blocked with his tonfa and aimed a swing at her face.

She backed off, spun, and did a spin kick on him. On his head.

Hibari... He staggered. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto was shocked, and was staring wide eyed at Tsuki's recent kick.

Hibari stood up and smirked.

"Ok, Reborn. I fought against him. You _didn't say_ i needed to _win."_ She crossed her arms.

"Oi, baby. I guess you need to keep the promise." Hibari turned to Reborn.

Reborn smirked.

"Hm. You pass the test." He looked at Tsuki. "You can join Tsuna's Famiglia!" Tsuki's eyes widened and turned to Tsuna.

" _Famiglia?"_ she glared.

"A-ano, I can e-explain..." Tsuna raised both of his hands and calmed Tsuki down.

"...And the Disciplinary Comitee." Reborn finished. Tsuki's head snapped so fast and turned to look at Reborn.

" _What!?"_ She fumed.

"I expect you to be active on duty, _Omnivore._ " Hibari smirked. "The baby _promised_ me to give me a fight if I fought you. And he also made a deal that if you hit me at least _three_ times, you'll join the Disciplinary Comitee." He explained.

"Go to Kusakabe for instructions tomorrow. Now scatter... Or _I'll bite you to death!"_ He brought out his tonfa.

" _HIEEE!_ OK! WE'LL GO, HIBARI-SAN!" and they were off.

 **oOo** **OoOoOo**

"...I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun. But you need to _tell me_... What the _hell_ is going on?!" Tsuki sat at the kotatsu, crossing her arms in Tsuna's room.

They had gathered here and was going to discuss the test results. They had met Nana, Tsuna's mom when they came.

Tsuki introduced herself to the woman, her bad mood depleting a little. The woman smiled and offered them food. But Tsuki politely rejected and said that she's going to be here for a short time.

Nana insisted that they ate dinner together. Again, Tsuki politely rejected the offer and thanked the woman. She smiled at the thought of the kind woman.

Now back to the room...

"How the hell did you get involved in the **_mafia_** , _**Dame-Tsuna**?!_ " Tsuki glared at said boy.

" _HIEE!"_

"H-Hey! Don't mock Jyuudaime!" Gokudera defended.

" _You **shut up, Ahodera!**_ " She snapped to the silverette.

"Gleh!"

"Maa, maa, Tsuki-san. I am sure we can solve this _calmly."_ Yamamoto tried to calm down the girl.

" _You two, **out!**_ " She pointed to the silverette and the baseball player. After sweating, afraid of her wrath, they went out of the room and helped Nana prepare dinner.

The door slammed.

"So? _Explain."_ dark aura was surrounding Tsuki. Tsuna sat across of her in the kotatsu.

Tsuna realized that Tsuki noticed that this was mafia business. He remembered Reborn didn't tell her.

"H-How did--"

" ** _First_**. Reborn was Master Pao Pao. He disguised himself to be another person.

 ** _Second_**. Reborn carries a _real_ lethal weapon. The ball he gave Takeshi was like a smoke bomb. His pet chameleon, Leon can transform into a gun.

 ** _Third_**. Explosions are often heard at school, and the news of a boy running naked and shouting was spread. I guess that's _you,"_

She pointed. Tsuna was sweating bullets. She glared and continued.

" ** _Fourth_** , Reborn said _famiglia._ It's an Italian word. I guess you're on some Italian family. It was confirmed when Bianchi appeared. I _thought_ you didn't know she was a hitman, so I took the hit on her poison cooking for you.

 ** _Fifth,_** Gokudera calls Tsuna _Jyuudaime._ So, He must be the tenth boss of the family. Plus he reeks of gunpowder and smoke."

Tsuki closed her eyes and nodded, proud of herself and her observations.

"Tell _me,_ what _famiglia_ are you in?" She opened her eyes to glare back at Tsuna.

"A-Ano..." Tsuna stuttered.

Reborn, who was silent when Tsuki was _demanding_ answers from Tsuna, jumped from the bed and up to the kotatsu's table.

"As expected from Ciela de la Luna of the Kaguya clan." Reborn smirked. Tsuki's eyes widened.

"How did you-- you _searched_ of my information." Tsuki was shocked.

"W-who?" Tsuna asked.

"What _famiglia_ are you _in, **Tsuna?**_ " She asked with a low voice.

"T-The _Vongola..."_ Tsuna paled. Tsuki sighed. She massaged the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry, I will not be joining it." She concluded. She turned to look at Reborn and stared at him straight in the eye.

"Just who are you?" She whispered.

"Home Tutor Hitman, Reborn!" He introduced.

"Reborn. Hitman. **_The World's Strongest Hitman, Reborn."_** She groaned.

"Isn't that who you are? The _Sun Arcobaleno_? She scowled at the baby. Reborn just smirked. " _E-Eh?_ How did you know?" Tsuna mused.

' _How the hell did he turned into a baby..."_ She thought.

"That's none of your concern." Reborn replied.

"...You read minds? Cool." she rolled her eyes. She took her discarded bag and stood up.

"T-Tsuki-san--" Tsuna tried to stand, but quickly tripped.

"I wont be staying. And I am _not_ joining the Vongola." She stated.

As she went to the door, Reborn was still smirking.

"Don't forget your Disciplinary Comitee duties," she groaned. "And say hi to your brother for me?"

She stopped, slowly turned and glared. Her eyes glinted. "Don't _fucking_ say his name, no, the entire _being_ of his _exsistence."_ She growled. She turned around, and before she slammed the door, she hissed,

"I _hate_ the **mafia.** " and left.

 ** _190617_**


	4. 4: the disciplinary comitee's secretary

**_4: the disciplinary comitee's secretary_**

 ** _[ more like: the demon's personal scapegoat ]_**

"Are you Kaguya Tsukihime-san?" a guy with regent hairstyle approached her. He was chewing something that looks like a stem. He was wearing a black Gakuran with the Disciplinaru Comitee's arm band on the left arm.

"Yes, and please, just Tsuki-san or Tsuki-chan." She smiled and bowed.

"I'm Kusakabe Tetsuya, the Disciplinary comitee's second in command." He bowed back.

"Can I call you Tetsu-kun? If you don't mind..." She asked, not meaning to sound disrespectful.

"Sure, Tsuki-san..." He chuckled.

"You seem like a nice guy. I'm sure we'll get along well!" She smiled. Kusakabe Tetsuya seems like a genuinely nice guy.

"Here is your uniform." He gave her a plastic bag. She opened it and took out the uniform

"A gakuran?" She grinned.

"It's the Disciplinary Comitee's uniform. It has an arm band on the left arm, proof of the Disciplinary Comitee's membership. You may notice every member using it, especially Kyo-san." Kusakabe explained.

"Kyo-san? Hibari Kyoya?" She tried to piece the name.

"Yes... And your duties start today. You will be Kyo-san's secretary. Follow every order he gives you." Kusakabe said.

"...What work will I do?" She asked.

"Discipline tardy people. But you'll mostly be at Kyo-san's side all the time, since you're his secretary. And handle paperwork. Seperating the ones important... and discard the 'useless ones' as Kyo-san says." Kusakabe explained.

"That's... A lot to do." She sighed.

"Cheer up, Tsuki-san. I'm sure you will do good! Here is my number, if you need anything." They traded numbers.

"Thank you, Tetsu-kun!"

"Your line of work will mostly be on the reception room. You will not be in the classroom most of the time. I heard that you ranked first, and don't let your grades drop! And be careful, Kyo-san likes his silence!" He warned.

"Thank you for the insight, Tetsu-kun!"

 **oOoOoOoOo**

"You're late, Omnivore."

"I'm sorry... I was changing into my new uniform." She was wearing the Gakuran

"Your desk is on the left. I'm sure Kusakabe had told you your job." She nodded.

"Do it well." Hibari went to his desk and sat down.

She looked around the reception room and noticed a couch and table, Hibari's desk, a table for drinks, and another desk. Must be hers.

She went to the desk and sat down. Like Kusakabe said, she will be exempted from class. Apparently, the teachers are afraid of Hibari and the Disciplinary Comitee.

She took her pencil case from her bag and took out a pen. She started sorting the papers.

Some thoughts came into her mind while doing the paperwork.

 _'If I will be fighting all the time in the Disciplinary Comitee... I should use shorts and maybe pantyhose. It's starting to get cold...'_

 _'Hibari Kyoya... Kyo-san. The name sounds familiar. The Omnivore thing too.'_

 _'Ugh... How the hell does the Disciplinary Comitee has this much paperwork?! Wait... June!?'_

And the reception room was filled with silence, except the little rustling sound of paperwork.

After hours of sorting paperwork for Hibari, Tsuki stretched from her desk and yawned. She always thought that the Disciplinary Comitee was thugs that fights weak people... She never thought that they had this much paperwork. She leaned on her arm and sighed.

She looked at Hibari's desk and noticed he was sleeping. He looked calm, and the sun was reflecting from the window. She stood up and stretched her back. Her bone made a cracking noise.

She quickly snapped to Hibari, and exhaled her breath that she had been holding. She didn't want to face Hibari's wrath.

She quietly went to the drink's table and decided to make the chief some tea, for when he wakes up.

She made a pot of green tea. She was careful not to clang the pot.

"What are you doing... _Omnivore_."

Tsuki slightly jumped by the voice. She slowly turned around to face the glaring Skylark.

"Um.. Making tea?" She said unsurely.

"I made some green tea for you... Here." She took a pan and placed the pot and a cup and brought it to his table.

She put a coaster first on the table and placed the cup after. She looked at his eyes for assurance and poured him some tea.

She then went to put the teapot back on the drink's table.

When she turned back, she saw that he was drinking the tea. She smiled a little.

"Get me some food," He ordered. She looked at her watch and noticed that it's almost lunch time. "Get yourself some too." He said.

Tsuki raised an eyebrow, but nodded, and went to the cafeteria. Just as she was going to buy two lunch boxes, she started to trash her pockets.

She didn't bring any money. Shit!

So she went to the Home Ecs room, took some leftover meat and quickly made a Hamburger steak. She 'borrowed' two bento boxes (to make it look like it was bought from the cafeteria) and quickly plated it as nicely as possible.

She hoped Hibari wont notice it...

She also hoped that Hibari would like her cooking.

It took her half an hour.

"What took you so long, _Omnivore?"_ Hibari glared.

"U-um..." She looked at the bento boxes. Seeing no need to lie...(Not wanting to pick up a fight) She admitted the truth.

"I... forgot to bring my money?" She said unsurely. Hibari just gave her a look that said, ' _Go on,'_

"And... Um... I ran all the way to the Home Ecs room and cooked a bento for... _us."_ She looked anywhere but his eyes.

"Oh? Bring it here to me." Hibari ordered. Tsuki relucantly strode to the Skylark's desk.

"I... I cooked hamburger steak." She explained. Hibari twitched, scowling. She opened the bento lid for him. She gave him his chopsticks.

She waited.

He stared at the food. Then he took his chopsticks and bit the hamburger steak.

"...Not bad." Hibari ' _complimented_ '. Tsuki silently cheered.

' _Thank heavens such Kusakabe Tetsuya exsists!'_ She cried. She had texted Kusakabe and asked him what was Hibari's preferred food. Kusakabe answered that it was hamburger steak. Good thing the Home Ecs room got leftovers in the fridge.

Taking Hibari's word as a praise, she slowly excused herself and sat down on her desk and ate the food silently.

"You will make my food everyday. Your cooking suits my taste. Not bad." Hibari smirked.

She silently cried. There goes sleeping through her alarm... Now she had to wake up earlier and make bentos for her and the Skylark.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

The next day, Tsuki made him a bento box that consists of chicken teriyaki, some salad and an ebi tempura.

Hibari looked disappointed.

She reasoned that she's in short of money and used her leftover food supply. She promised him that she'll make the hamburger steak once a week.

At the end of that day, Tsuki was forced into a spar.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

"T-Taicho, why do I need to go to your house?" She asked. It was after school.

"You will clean it." Hibari replied. Tsuki sighed and groaned.

"I don't know the way..." She mumbled.

"Come." Hibari turned and walked. Tsuki grabbed her bag and followed behind.

They got to the gates and saw that a black bike was there.

Hibari got on and started the engine.

"Get on." He ordered.

"E-Eh?!" She stuttered. Hibari gave her a glarw and she relucantly got on his back.

She barely sat when he sped off. She quickly tied her hands on his torso. How the hell did he got a driving license anyway!?

Wait. This is Hibari we're talking about. Namimori practically bows down to him.

She sighed and loosened her hold on his torso. She looked at her surroundings. Sakura flower buds were on trees. It will look beautiful in spring. She smiled.

She looked at the familiar road.

' _Wait... Isn't this the way to..."_ Her suspicions were correct.

"My house!" She growled. Hibari noticed and stopped at the house next to it. The houses in this area was oriental, Japanese-esque.

She got down the bike. She patted her skirt, turned and glared at the house next to it.

' _Kaguya Clan Residence_ ' It said. She growled at the resurfacion of old memories.

 _"I hate this house."_ She turned and almost hit Hibari in the chest. She looked at him. His expression, as if it were talking, was saying, " _Do you remember yet?"_

Tsuki just raised an eyebrow in reply. Hibari then turned around and opened the wooden gates to _"Hibari Residence"_

"H-Hibari Residence!?" She paled.

"You were my neighbor!?" She sent an accusing look to him. He turned around to take his bike and smirked.

"Long time no see, Hime." Tsuki blushed.

" _K-K-K-KYO-K-KUN!_??" She pointed a finger at him, backing off, shocked.

Said teen lightly chuckled and went into the compound with his bike. Tsuki followed behind.

"What the hell!? That's _very_ out of character for you to chuckle!" She got mad and scowled.

She excused herself and tidied her shoes.

"You! You despicable liar--" She pointed her finger at him while blushing. He turned around and just smirked.

"Gleh!"

"Now clean the place up, _Omnivore."_ he threw a rag at her. She catched the rag.

"Mmph. Are you mocking my forgetfulness!?" She accused.

"Hmph, I am mocking your stupidity. Now clean the house, _Omnivore._ " He commanded.

Never had she ever want to hit Hibari Kyoya that much.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

She was dusting the living room. Hibari was sitting on the kotatsu, reading a book while leaning on his hand.

"Ne, Kyoya..." She started. Hibari gave her a look.

"It has been a long time since you said that name." He said with an amused smirk.

"It has been a long time since you have been this _talkative,"_ She snapped back, rolling her eyes.

She suddenly remembered the memories.

 **8 years ago**

"Heh, you're weak." A 5 year old Hibari Kyoya mocked the fallen girl.

"You're _too strong,_ Kyo-kun!!!" She shouted to the Skylark.

"Your _umbrella_ is a useless weapon." he smirked. He walked away from her. They were training in the Hibari Compound's large garden.

"Hey! This is not just an umbrella!" She held up her 'weapon' proudly.

"It has a blade! Nii-san doesn't want me playing it so I wont!" She motioned. Her _Nii-san_ was sleeping. He was supposed to be babysitting the two.

"Oh? And _where_ is your _Nii-san?_ " He smirked.

"He's... He's--" She turned to look at the porch. He was laying down, with a book covering his head.

"That _Baka_ is sleeping." A vein appeared on her forehead. She cracked. her hand.

"You know... Your brother is much stronger than you." Hibari smirked and mocked.

... " _HEY!!! OF COURSE HE IS!!!_ HE'S SIX YEARS OLDER THAN US!!!" And her brother woke up.

 **Present Time**

"Where is that useless weapon of yours anyways..." Hibari asked.

She thought of it for a while. It had been years since she last saw it, and it had been more since she last used it.

She pondered. Her hand was holding her chin, in a thinking manner.

"I guess it's back somewhere in my apartement." She concluded, and went back to dusting.

"Oh? You don't visit your Compound anymore?" He asked again, curious.

"What is this, twenty questions?" She rolled her eyes. A glare was what she got as a reply.

"Fine. That place is hardly my home. I am not coming anywhere inside there again. Ever since..." She trailed off.

"Hiro left." Hibari finished.

Her head quickly snapped to him.

"Please don't say his name or entire being in my presence, Kyoya." Her eyes glinted.

"I _hate_ that man." And they were silent again. Hibari closed her book.

"Oi. Make dinner." He demanded.

"Mou~ can't you ask nicely?" She pouted. She looked at her watch then to the sky outside.

"Wah, it's already evening time. Time flies so fast." She sighed. Hibari gave her a glare.

"Alright, alright. I'll make dinner, Kyoya." She surrendered.

In the end, she cooked a full meal. The main course was hamburger steak. After arguing with Kyoya on the menu, and getting a whack in the head with a tonfa.

They ate dinner silently.

In the end, Tsuki stayed for the night in the Hibari compound. It was already late and Tsuki was dead tired. She borrowed Kyoya's clothes and slept in the guest room.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **The Next Day**

An Engine's roaring sound was heard, early in front of the school.

Well, not so early. Hibari had to wait for her to finish cooking their bentos.

"H-Hey, isn't t-that H-H-Hibari-san!?" a student pointed to the pair.

"A-And Tsuki-san!? Are they dating? Why is she riding with him in his bike!?" another whispered.

Tsuki noticed the stares and whispers. She turned to look at Kyoya.

"Hahahaha. I knew it. They're gonna gossip about us." She laughed dryly at him.

"Don't listen to the pathetic herbivores." He instructed.

"I wont. But can you stop the whispering?" She asked. He nodded. He then sent a glare to the people staring and whispering at them.

"For crowding and disturbing the peace of Namimori..." The students gasped.

" _I'll bite you to death."_ And all of the students ran away to their classes.

Tsuki gave an approving clap.

"Thanks, Kyo-kun. You did a good job!" She patted his shoulders. In turn, he gave her a glare.

"What? You aren't my best friend for nothing." She shrugged, and smiled.

In reply, he only gave her a slight smile.

 ** _00000A/N00000_**

 **I made Hibari OOC, but it is slightly needed for the flow of the story. I hope you guys dont mind, Thank you. :3**

 ** _220617_**


	5. 5: the 'maybe' stupid date

**_5: the 'maybe' stupid date_**

 ** _[ the time when i enjoyed then hated ]_**

 _"Stupid Hibari Kyoya,_ " She mumbled under her breath as she speed walked. Her bad mood was emitting dark auras, and people around her were scared and backing off.

"I AM NOT SICK!!!" She suddenly shouted. "WHAT RIGHT DID HE HAD TO KICK ME OUT OF SCHOOL!?" she cracked a knuckle.

People were hurriedly walking from her now, muttering things like ' _Crazy'_ or ' _Scary'._

"I just sneezed once! It isn't my fault that we were sparring and it suddenly rained!" She scowled, kicking a can. Not wanting to litter, she picked it up.

"And I just sneezed! That guy is too worried for his own good!" unknowingly, she bent the can.

She went to change her Gakuran with spare clothes she borrowed from Hibari. It had rained before 9 am when they sparred and Hibari kicked her out of the school exactly 2 minutes later, after she sneezed.

She is currently walking blindly in the park right now, wanting to soothe down her anger.

She just sighed. Better to take the chance of a free day.

She walked and enjoyed the breeze. Some kids suddenly ran from behind her, and made the upcoming man in front of her stumble on his steps.

"Wah!" ...And coffee splayed on her shirt. Her _white_ shirt.

"Gah!" she gasped.

The man unknowingly _dragged_ , no, _pushed_ her down to fall with him.

" _Itai!"_ The man yelped.

Tsuki closed her eyes, holding her breath. She came in impact with the ground, expecting the weight of the man.

She opened one of her eyes to see the man holding both of his arms to the side of her head, carefully to not let his body hit her.

In this situation, she blushed.

"A-Ano, are you ok?" The man politely asked.

Tsuki observed the man. He was handsome, with longer eyelashes than a normal Japanese. A _Foreigner,_ she concluded. But he speaks perfect Japanese. His hair was blonde, and was slightly spiky.

"Mom, what are they doing?" A young kid's voice snapped her out of her trance and she blushed. She saw that the man on _top_ of her blushing too, his ears red.

"Ssh, it's impolite to stare," What sounded like a woman's voice, maybe the kid's mother, answered.

"U-Um, can you g-get o-off me?" She stuttered, blushing, while looking away.

"...O-Oh.. Yes! O-Of course..." The man tried to stand, but stumbled on his feet. _Again._

 _"Kyaa!"_ Tsuki squealed, girlishly.

"S-Sorry," He tried to get up again, and succeeded.

"I'm quite a klutz," He blushed and smiled, scratching his head.

He politely offered her a hand. She took it and he helped her up.

He noticed the large stain on her white shirt.

"Oh! I'm so so sorry!!! My coffee spilled on your shirt and I destroyed it. I'm sorry! I'm very very clumsy!!" The man bowed and bowed, quickly apologizing for his mistakes.

"A-Ano... It's ok! Hahahaha.. This was an old shirt anyways..." She laughed to change the mood. Kyoya's shirt was ruined.

She hoped he doesn't mind. Will he?

"U-um..." The blonde thought for a while. "Let me buy you a new one! Consider it an apology!" He begged.

Tsuki was awed by the chivalry. Maybe chivalry wasn't dead after all.

"U-uh... Is it ok?" She asked unsurely. The man nodded quickly.

"Of course! I caused that... And I want to fix it. I'll pay for it." He smiled assuringly.

Tsuki blushed. "Ok.. Thank you very much--"

"Dino. My name is Dino!" He smiled.

Tsuki blushed even redder. " _He's... He's really handsome when he smiles... WAIT. WHAT!?"_

Shaking her head and snapping out of her thoughts, she introduced herself.

"I-I'm Tsuki. Pleased to meet you." She bowed.

"Nice to meet you too, Tsuki-chan!" He bowed back. Tsuki blushed at the suffix.

"Now let's go buy you something to make up for that spill, Ne?"

 **oOoOoOoOo**

They went to a store. More like _Dino_ dragged her into a store. She was relucant to go inside.

"Here, Pick anything you like. I'll buy it for you." Dino said assuringly.

"Thank you." And decided to find a dress instead. Rather than buying a top and a bottom, since both were stained by the coffee he spilled.

As she was searching the racks, a shopkeeper came to her aid.

"Hello miss," She bowed with a smile. "How may I help you?" the shopkeeper saw her stained clothes.

"U-um, I'm looking for a dress. Do you have a recommendation? And maybe the cheapest thing here." She asked.

"Yes. Please follow me." The shopkeeper motioned. She followed behind, with Dino behind her.

"These are the cheapest dresses here?" The shopkeeper motioned to a rack of plain colored dresses.

Dino, noticing the word cheap, turned to her.

"Cheap? No, no, no." He shook his head.

"The pricy ones... You have them, right?" Dino asked. The shopkeeper nodded.

"This way, sir." And he followed behind. Tsuki stayed in her place. Dino noticed. He stopped and turned to Tsuki.

"What's wrong, Tsuki-chan?" He asked worriedly.

"I... I feel bad." She sighed, looking down.

"H-Hey! Don't feel bad. It's my fault anways!" He cheered.

"I want to repay you somehow..." She mumbled. Dino didn't hear it.

Dino thought of something for a while. An idea appeared. He snapped his fingers.

"I've got an idea!" He smiled happily. "Since it's almost lunch... Why don't we go there after you buy your clothes?" He suggested.

Tsuki thought of something. " _If we go to a restaurant, I can pay the food and we'll be even!"_ And smiled.

"Ok!" She cheered, suddenly happy. Dino smiled back. They then walked to another isle and was presented by beautiful choices of dresses.

"I have an idea!" Tsuki said excitedly. "Why don't you choose the dress?" She proposed.

"Me? Uh, Sure!" Dino scratched his head and crooked a smile. He searched the dresses, expecting to find something that would suit her.

Not too girly, but not too boyish, he concluded. A dress caught his eye.

It was a summer dress. It was an off-shoulder summer dress. The color was white, and has thin blue stripes. There's a beautiful flower sewn on the top of the left breast.

"Why don't you try this?" He took it from the racks. He gave it to her. She stared at it for a while and nodded.

"Ok. Be right back!" She went to the dressing room.

Dino smiled and sat down on a vacant chair in front of the dressing room.

He thought about the girl for a while. She had medium length jet black hair. It reached to her breast, and it was slightly wavy on the tips. She had bangs, styled to the right side of her face, on his left. Some were in the way and covering her ears, but she put them behind her ear. Her eyes were blue, like the blue sky that was reflected from the sea. Not too bright, and not too dark. Just right.

Her smile was sweet, like honey. Like the sun, warming you up and cozy. He chuckled to himself.

He never went out with a girl on a date before. He was too busy taking care of his family.

Wait. Is _this_ a date?

"Why am I thinking of her in that way..." He mumbled.

"Dino, I'm done!" Tsuki said from inside the dressing room. He snapped out of his daydream.

"Oh, yes, Tsuki-chan. Come out of the dressing room! I want to see how it looks~" he grinned.

She coughed and slowly opened the door.

As she went out, Dino's eyes widened.

She was beautiful.

He blushed. The dress reached to her mid-thighs. It fitted her perfectly.

Unknown to Dino, Tsuki was blushing too. She shyly covered her face with her hands and turned around. Twirling the dress.

"You..." Dino breathed. "You look pretty, Tsuki-chan!" He praised. She blushed even redder.

Dino looked down to the ground. He saw Tsuki was using her sneakers. It didn't fit the mood of the dress.

He saw short heels near the dressing room and took it. It was white, with a bow in the front. He also took a white bandana with a blue flower.

"Here, try this, Tsuki-chan!" He went to her, turned her around and she saw the heels in Dino's hands, and a bandana in the other. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"It suits your dress." He shrugged, then bent down.

"D-Dino-san... I can do it myself..." She stuttered.

"Nah, It's ok." He helped her took off her shoes. He slipped on one shoe, then helped her slip on the other.

She felt like Cinderella. Her heart beats fast.

" _Wh-Why am I feeling like this?"_ She held a hand to her beating heart. " _I just met him!"_

He then carefully stood up, not wanting to trip again.

She looked at him in the eye.

Dino put on the bandana on her and tidied her fringe. Her hair fell from behind. He tucked it behind her ear.

Like a romance drama.

"Um... Thanks for all of this." She bowed. "I feel like a princess, it's been a long time since I've used a dress." She smiled warmly.

"Ahahaha, you look beautiful, Tsuki-chan." He smiled, while scratching his head.

"C'mon, let's pay!" They went to the counter. The teller was shocked to see him pay with a golden card. Tsuki too. She thanked him for buying her the dress, the shoes, and the bandana.

They went to a small restaurant for lunch.

She ordered a Miso Ramen while Dino ordered a bento box. He gave the waitress a smile and the waitress blushed.

As they were waiting, she asked some questions.

"Why are you in Japan, Dino-san?" She leaned on her hands, curious.

"I was going to meet my little brother with my sub--friends, yes friends. Until I got lost!" He scrathed his head and grinned.

"Little brother? aren't you a foreigner?" She raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"Oh, yes I am. But I declared him as my little brother!" He eye smiled. Tsuki nodded at the reply.

"Where are you from, Dino?" She asked again. _"Please don't be Italy, not Italy. Don't let my suspicions be correct.."_ She hoped, chanting inside her head.

"I'm from _Italy,"_ He answered. The chances of him being in the _mafia_ skyrocketed. With recent Tsuna-Reborn activities, she started suspecting strange looking people in Namimori.

"Italy's a nice place." She sighed, and leaned on the chair.

"Oh? You have been to Italy before?" He smiled.

"Yes. _Ho studiato in Italia"_ She replied, nodding. (I studied in Italy.)

" _Tu parli italiano!_ " He beamed. (You speak Italian!)

" _Sì, e altre lingue,_ " She smiled. (Yes, and other languages,)

"Oh! like what?" He switched back to Japanese.

" _Bonjour. Hola. Halo. Annyeong. Ni hao."_ (Hello)

"French, Spanish, Indonesian, maybe? Korean, Chinese. Wow!" He clapped. Tsuki laughed.

"I learnt in school," She explained.

"Do you have a sibling, Tsuki-chan?" He suddenly asked. Tsuki's happy mood turned sour.

"No. Why do you ask?" She snapped.

"Well, you reminded me of someone, hahaha..." He scratched his head again. And Tsuki just huffed, blowing her fringe.

"How old are you, Dino?" She crossed her arms.

"I'm twenty one, how about you?" He answered.

Wow, he looks younger. She sighed.

"I'm--" She was about to answer when a waiter came.

"Here it is, Mr. and Miss. Your food have arrived!" The waiter said playfully, and placed the food in front of us.

Tsuki chuckled. "Thankyou!" The waiter blushed, scratched his head and turned to Dino.

"You sir, are a _lucky_ man!" He whispered, and went back to do orders. Dino blushed. "She's not--" He tried to object, but the waiter was already far off.

" _Itadakimasu~_ " and Tsuki ate her ramen. It was delicious! She hummed happily.

She opened her eyes and looked at Dino. She chuckled. Dino looked up from his food and asked her. "What?"

"You eat messily," She pointed out, and laughed. Dino gave her a chuckle. Lunch went well.

After they finished eating, Dino ordered for the bill. Tsuki insisted that she pays.

Dino suddenly remembered the turtle in his jacket.

"Ah! I forgot." He pulled out the turtle.

"This is Enzio. My pet turtle!" He said happily, introducing them both. She laughed.

"You carry your turtle everywhere?" She took the turtle from his hand.

"Be careful! don't let him get soaked with water!" He warned.

"Why? Is he allergic to it?" She asked.

"He gets... A _wierd_ reaction out of it, Hahahaha..." He awkardly laughed. The bill then came.

Tsuki paid for the food, quickly halting him, preventing from paying the bill.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

They were walking on the sidewalk. Dino, being the gentleman he is, walked on the outside, while she walked on the inside.

He almost stumbled on her steps, but luckily she catched him before he fell.

They laughed along the way. She took out her phone from her bag. She looked at the time. School's supposed to be over in an hour.

"Oh? You have a phone, Tsuki-chan?" Dino noticed. She nodded.

"Why don't we trade numbers?" He suggested. Tsuki shrugged and gave him her phone. He inserted his number.

"I gave you my Japanese and Italian number, hehe.." He blushed and scratched his head.

She chuckled. "Give me your phone, Dino. I'll put my number in there too." She gave a hand.

"Oh, here!" He took out his phone and gave it to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Dino," She turned the phone, making him see. "Your phone ran out of battery." She informed.

"Oh, that's why Romario haven't contacted me yet." He mumbled.

"Romario?" She asked. "My friend, I got seperated with him, haha..." He quickly answered, scratching his cheek.

"Oh.." She answered unsurely. She took out a pen from her bag. "Give me your hand," She ordered, holding out a hand.

Dino blushed and shyly gave it to her.

His hand was big, She thought. Rough too. Shaking her head, she started to write.

Her hand was soft.. but has little callouses. Her fingers are long and slender. Her nails were nicely shaped, and not painted with nail polish. It looked like she had cut it recently, since it was short.

"Done!" Dino snapped out of his observing and saw what she wrote on his hand. Her number. He blushed.

"Thank you, Tsuki-chan." and they walked again.

In the middle of the silent walk, Dino suddenly asked Tsuki.

"Do you know Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He asked.

Tsuki snapped her head and looked at him.

"Tsuna's your little brother?" she looked at him curiously. He nodded.

"Ahahaha, yes. Me and my friends were gonna visit his house, but I got seperated along the way, and ended up buying coffee. Until I met you." He said.

"...As far as I know, Tsuna doesn't have a brother and you two don't look alike," She pointed out. His eyes sharpened.

"You two close?" He asked. She shook her head.

She's starting to suspect Dino of being in the mafia. She was sure she had seen that shade of blonde somewhere before... And Dino knowing Tsuna must be mafia business. Plus he's from Italy! Just... What famiglia is he on?

She sighed. She just hoped someone she befriends wasn't connected in the mafia some way.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew. Tsuki shuddered, cold by the wind. She warmed her shoulders with her hands.

"Are you cold, Tsuki-chan?" He asked, opening his jacket and politely urging her to use it, afraid of getting her sick from the cold.

"Here, use this!" He gave her the jacket. She politely took it and used it. She saw his left hand. It was full of tattoos.

Dino noticed her staring and awkwardly laughed.

"I got tattoos with my friends, Hahahahaha..." He awkwardly laughed.

She sighed. He _was_ in the mafia. The _Cavallone,_ nonetheless. She noticed thr tattoos from her brother's book.

She took off his jacket.

"T-Tsuki-chan? What's wrong?" He said, flabbergasted.

"I have to go somewhere, Dino-san. It was a pleasure meeting you." She quickly gave the jacket, bowed and left.

Dino was confused.

"Boss!"

Duno turned around and his mouth curled up.

"Romario! Ivan!" He said happily.

"Where had you been? We found out the Vongola Tenth's house!" Romario asked and informed.

Dino turned around and looked at the empty space that had been Tsuki.

"I had been on a _date,"_ He mumbled, sighing dreamily.

"Huh?" Both of his underlings looked at each other, confused.

"Hurry up Boss. Let's get going!"

 **oOoOoOoOo**

"That was _n_ _ot_ a _date,"_ She mumbled under her breath, changing her clothes to black leggings and black t-shirt. She was back in her apartement.

"Not when he's in the _mafia,_ the _Cavallone,_ nonetheless. How can that clumsy man be in the mafia!? He can't even eat without spilling his food! Plus, he stumbles on his steps!!" She grumbled, ranting.

"But he's... Nice... And handsome... WAIT. TSUKI! Don't think of him in that way!!!" She slapped both of her cheeks.

She turned around and looked at her mirror. She was still using the bandana. She smiled. Noticing her own action, she frowned and took off the bandana. She put it in a drawer.

"Dino... Cavallone... _Haneuma_ Dino!" She sighed.

She sat back down on her bed and fell down. She sighed, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Why does the mafia keep following me back here...?" She said softly.

In the end she slept.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, she was suddenly jolted awake by her phone ring. The ring was different, special.

She grumbled and took her phone from the stand next to her bed.

" _Hibari Kyoya._ What do you want?" She grumbled.

" _I have a job for you._ " His voice said urgently. She suddenly turned serious.

"What is it?" She asked.

" _I have information that a group of Yakuza is terrorizing the Namimori citizens lately. Recently, Kusakabe had been conducting searches and found out their base._ " He explained from the other line.

"So, what do you need?" She stood up, stretched and yawned. Then she went to her storage room and searched for a weapon... maybe.

" _I need you to get in there, and show them that the Disciplinary Comitee is protecting the citizens of Namimori. Show them who's **boss**._ " He commanded.

"Alone, _Taicho?"_ She sighed, finding an old metal baseball bat. She was reminded of Yamamoto Takeshi, but quickly decided that the bat will do.

" _Yes. I trust you can finish the job_ , _with your familiar background._ " He nodded from the other line.

"...Fine. Don't talk about yakuzas ever again. I dislike them as much as mafias. Text me the adress. Tell Tetsuya to find and give me a spare uniform later." With that, they disconnected. Hibari sent her a message 30 seconds later.

 _"Momokyo-kai, huh?"_ She put on her shoes and ran. This is too early.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

" _Not so subtle hiding place..."_ She deadpanned. But went in nonetheless. Just as she got to the second floor, she heard people fighting and she cautiously opened the door.

"What the _hell_ are you two doing here!?" She shouted. The men turned around and looked at her.

"They had taken Jyuudaime, Tsuki-san!" Gokudera punched a guy.

"Tsuna?" She thought. A guy almost hit her but she hit him on the neck with her bat. She turned to Takeshi for assurance. He was seriously fighting.

"Then let's beat the _living shit_ out of them," She cracked a knuckle.

 **Minutes later...**

"Where the hell is the brown haired kid!?" She held the gangster's shirt by the neck.

"What kid? I don't know anything!" and she hit him on the neck. He fainted.

She turned around and saw that Gokudera and Takeshi had beaten the thugs too.

"Tell us already would ya?" Yamamoto shook the fainted thug. Gokudera was holding a poor thug by the shirt's neck. "Spit it out! Where's the boss?!" He demanded.

Tsuki noticed Gokudera turned to the door.

"Jyuudaime! You're okay!" He discarded the poor thug's body and _squealed_ happily.

She dusted her hands off and noticed Tsuna with... Dino. Her eye twitched. They were talking about something until more thugs came in

"What've you done, brats?" A thug who must be the boss ( _Duh,_ it says on his jacket) and his goons came in.

Tsuna was squealing. Gokudera and Takeshi came to Tsuna's side, intending to protect him, only to be interrupted by Dino.

"...This is all my fault." She heard, when she came closer.

She creeped next to Tsuna.

"You're ok?" Tsuna almost screamed but she put a hand to his mouth to prevent it. He nodded. Dino didn't notice her presence somehow.

Dino came infront of the thug and offered to pay for the mess. He took out his golden credit card. The yakuza boss accepted the money, but he doesn't want us to leave.

"Well then, we'll have to force our way out of here!" Dino stated. "Let's go!" He pulled out a whip from his jacket.

It whipped Gokudera, Takeshi, and _Tsu_ _ki_ in the face. It hurts. Especially Tsuki's, since it hit her on the edge of her eyes.

" _Fucking Shit!"_ She cursed instantly, eyes hurting. She felt like she was blind. His own whip whipped him on the face. She heard him winched too.

 _Karma is a bitch, Dino._

The tugs came to Tsuna, Tsuki heard his steps and he backed up to the wall. She suddenlu heard Tsuna fall. She almost had a heart attack, thinking Tsuna was beaten up by the thugs.

She was assured he was ok when she heard him shout, **_"RE-BORN!"_**

She held her right eye which hurts more, and slowly opened her left.

She saw Tsuna, in his... _underwear._ She gasped when she saw a flame on his head.

 _"What the hell is that!?"_ She narrowed her eyes.

" **I'll beat them like my life depends on it!"** _Tsuna_ stated. She saw his hands grew _comically_ big and he punched the thugs.

Gokudera and Takeshi came to the rescue. She carefully stood up, wanting to help.

She saw men in black suits came. Must be Dino's men. She quietly slipped away.

 **Outside...**

She called Kyoya.

 _"Is the job done?"_ He asked. She shrugged.

"Maybe?" She shrugged. Hibari raised an eyebrow from the other line.

"Look, Tsuna and his gang took care of it." She explained. Hibari huffed.

" _The Herbivores?"_

"Yeah. The Momokyo-kai are down. Send the cleaning members. There are a lot of bodies to discard here," She huffed.

" _...Will do."_ He disconnected the line. Better head to school then...

"Shit! I forgot the baseball bat inside." She hit her forehead. She decided to go to a baseball store and buy new ones, for stock.

 **Tsuna's House**

"Hey. Where _is_ Tsuki-san?" Gokudera asked suddenly.

"Tsuki?" Dino said confused.

"Tsuki-san was there with us. I wonder where she went..." Yamamoto thought out loud.

"She was worried about you, Tsuna." Yamamoto stated.

"U-Uh, yeah! I saw her too. She creeped on me." Tsuna deadpanned.

After a few talks, and food, and _Enzo,_

Dino then left.

He took out his phone, and opened the contact's list. He scrolled, until it was the letter T.

 _Tsuki._

Was she the same Tsuki he met?


	6. 6: too many errands to run

**_6: too many errands to run_**

 ** _[ stupid skylark's wierd errands that's not so important. yay for hamburger steak ]_**

"Dammit, _Kyoya._ Why do I always need to do your errands?" She grumbled.

It was early in the morning. She was running some of his _wierd_ errands, and she was on the way to the station.

Just as she look up, she saw a student wearing a Namimori-Chuu school uniform being chased by a wierd guy.

She quickly ran and flew-- kicking the guy on his back.

The student turned, shocked, only to get dragged by Tsuki.

"Hurry. He's already getting up!" And they ran.

They went to a train carriage and lost sight of him. The student was huffing, almost running out of oxygen.

"Thank... You... For the save..." She breathed.

Tsuki smiled. "No problem. You're a student of Namimori-Chuu, and it is one of my responsibilities to keep you safe!" She chuckled.

The student raised an eyebrow and saw her clothes.

"A Gakuran... A-And... An arm band that said Disciplinary Comitee?" The girl was shocked.

"Hahaha. I was forced to join." She laughed dryly.

"As far as I know, they were all men." She said bluntly.

"As far as I lived, my gender never changed." Tsuki smirked.

The girl smiled. "I'm Kurokawa Hana. Nice to meet you. You must be an upperclassmen." Tsuki shook her hand.

"Kaguya Tsukihime. Call me Tsuki. I insist." She said.

"Then you can call me Hana." The girl replied.

Tsuki nodded and laughed. They went to school together and traded numbers. She had found a new friend in a wierd circumstance.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

"Hello? Who is this?" Tsuki asked, coming out of the toilet.

" _Ciaossu!"_ Reborn's voice was heard on the other line.

"WHAT THE HECK?" She jumped. "How the hell did you get my number!?" She screamed to the phone.

"...Nevermind. What do you need?" She quickly gained her composure.

" _Come to the back of the school in 5 minutes."_ With that, the line disconnected.

"H-Hey!! Hello? _Dammit_." She yelled to the phone, and cursed.

She then ran all the way from the toilet to the back of the school.

"What do you--" She started to ask. A woosh suddenly passed her. "What the heck!?" She almost had a heart attack.

She saw the dust clear up. It was a... _Broccoli?_ A black broccoli with horns and a cow print stem. It's a kid!

"What the hell, _Dame-Tsuna_!?" She snapped her head and yelled at the boy.

" _E-EHH??!"_ He squealed.

She pulled the boy from the _concrete_ wall. The boy was crying.

"There, there," She cooed, rocking the boy to her chest.

"What's your name, little boy?" She asked softly.

The boy slowly stopped crying and looked up to her.

"L-Lambo..." He said shakily.

"Hello Lambo, I'm Tsuki. Do you want a candy? Here." She searched for a candy in her pockets. She found one and brought it up to Lambo's face. It was grape flavoured. He instantly snatched it and ate it.

She smiled softly. The boy had stopped crying. She then turned to Tsuna.

"Why are you bringing kids in the mafia now, Tsuna?" She asked calmly.

"N-No! He's already from the m-mafia! The Bovino family!!" Tsuna tried to defend himself.

" _Bovino? No wonder... That family is not so considerate of their comrades. This kid kept going strong."_ She thought. She concluded that he was still 4 to 5 years of age. Too young.

"Lambo-kun. Are you ok now?" Tsuki tried to ask. Only to backfire. Lambo remembered the incident and cried.

"L-Lambo! I didn't meant to--"

"What are you guys doing!?" A girl who was wearing a Midori Middle uniform appeared. How the hell did she get here!?

She lectured Tsuna and Co. then turned to her. The girl snatched Lambo from her.

She tried to calm Lambo down. She somehow got mad at Tsuna again, and unknowingly held Lambo too thight until he jumped away from her.

Lambo started crying again and took... A _purple bazooka?_ from his _afro._

"Tsuna? What the hell is _that_!?" Tsuki snapped.

"The Ten Year Bazooka!" He gasped.

"Ten Year Bazooka?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He lost himself since the pain was so great." Reborn bluntly stated. Tsuki glared at him.

She then looked at Lambo and saw that he was climbing in the bazooka.

"Lambo, no!" She gasped and tried to ran to the little boy.

"Tsuki-san! Don't get to close!" Tsuna warned.

A poof sound and pink smoke appeared.

Suddenly, a tall guy appeared. He was holding her shoulders.

"Who the hell are you!?" She shouted, slightly blushing by the close proximity.

He was wearing a cow print dress shirt and a black casual suit. His eyes were green, he also wore beige pants and sandals.

"Yare, yare. You don't know me? Tsuki-nee" The guy said. She had question marks all over her. She never saw that man before. But he looks oddly familiar...

Haru was screaming something like Ero and ran away.

"Seems like Haru can't handle adult Lambo." Tsuna said.

"Adult Lambo?" She looked at the man. She pinched his cheek.

"Itai! It _is_ me, Tsuki-nee. The Ten Year Later Lambo." She awed, as TYL Lambo explained.

"H-How..."

"Little me used the purple bazooka and poof, I'm here." He explained.

"By the way..." He said.

"What?" She stared.

"Thank you for believing in me all this time, Tsuki-nee." He kissed her cheek.

Tsuki's immediate reaction was to blush and kick him on the chest with her knee. She wasn't that evil to hit him in the groin, since he's TYL Lambo. He fell to the ground.

"Still the same as always..." He chuckled, rubbing his head.

" **Romeo!"** The squirrel costume mask dropped to reveal Bianchi. She said something like " _How dare you!_ " and chased TYL Lambo away with _Poison Pizza: Magic Cutter._

"Bianchi's ex boyfriend, Romeo, looked like TYL Lambo." Reborn explained.

Tsuki huffed, and excused herself to go back to the reception room.

What a _wierd day._

Kyoya's gonna be mad at her for being late. _Shit._

 **oOoOoOoOo**

"Oh, Tsuki-senpai!" Tsuki turned around. A girl with short hair was calling her. She didn't recognize the girl.

"Um, do I know you?" She said unsurely.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, Sasagawa Ryohei's little sister!" She beamed.

Tsuki ooh-ed. "Oh, I see. And please, Call me Tsuki-chan or Tsuki-san. I'm a little uncomfortable with senpai," She explained.

"Ok, Tsuki-san! Nii-chan told me some stuff about you. Apparently you are a good fighter!" The girl smiled. Unconciously, Tsuki smiled too.

"Thanks. Where were you going, Kyoko-chan? If you don't mind..." She asked, and unsure of the suffix.

"It's okay! I was going to the cake shop. It's um, a one month thing where I buy cake and... eat it to my delight," She explained while blushing.

Tsuki chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with that, Kyoko-chan. Hey, let me go with you. It has been a long time since I had cake!" She smiled. Kyoko nodded and they went to the cake shop together.

As they were talking about cakes, she saw Tsuna. Kyoko saw him too.

"Tsuna-kun!" She said. She blushed and explaines the one month thing.

The girl, Haru, she supposed, was doing the same thing. Apparently Kyoko and her bonded.

"Oh, and this is Tsuki-san." Kyoko suddenly introduced.

"Hi, we have met before. Let's forget past worries and talk about cake!" Tsuki said playfully.

"Hahi! Nice too meet you. I am Haru! So, Tsuki-san. What kind of cake do you like?" Haru asked.

"Um... I like the red velvet cake." She stated.

Kyoko and Haru agreed that it was delicious too.

"You know, I used to bake. If you have something you want, tell me and I'll try to make it!" Tsuki offered.

Both girl's eyes beamed. They traded numbers. She ignored Tsuna.

She bought three slices of Red Velvet cake for her and another three of Matcha flavoured. She excused herself and headed back to school.

" _Dammit, Kyoya. Why do I still need to do your wierd errands!?"_ She huffed.

She got back to school, and went to the reception room. Hibari Kyoya was sleeping.

She went and took out a two plates and made tea.

Just as the clank of plates (She did it not so subtly), Kyoya woke up. She opened the cake box and took one red velvet for her, and the matcha for Kyoya. She gave the matcha and tea to him.

She stored the rest of the cake into a new fridge they got.

It was handy.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

" ** _OI!_** What the hell are you guys doing to the school!?" Tsuki put both of her arms to her hips. The boys turned and looked at her.

She saw the destruction. The wall of the baseball field was destroyed.

It was _freaking concrete._ And what the hell is a _tank_ doing here!?

"Ahahaha, sorry, Tsuki-san. We'll fix this later!" Yamamoto replied. She huffed and looked at the man beside him.

 _Dino_. Dino _Cavallone. Haneuma Dino._

She gave him crossed her arms to her chest. She gave him a stink glare.

"Tsuki-chan?" He said unsurely.

She huffed, then stomped off. She went back to the reception room.

" _It Is Tsuki-chan. She knew Tsuna! She said so."_ He frowned.

" _But why is she ignoring me?"_ He wondered.

 **Later on, That Day...**

Tsuki had been shopping to the supermarket. Apparently, she will be cooking hamburger steak _every day_ for _two weeks._

With the new fridge, she can't argue with him anymore. She had _begged_ him to buy it with Disciplinary Comitee funds. Reason being; " _Why the heck not?"_

So they negotiated. She will be cooking hamburger steak for two weeks. He initially proposed a month, She reasoned that she will be out for money, and proposed for a spar instead.

Then, the deal was made. Two weeks of hamburger steak, 5 days of _whenever_ sparring, and two Saturdays of paperwork.

This deal is _too benefiting_ on _him!_

Today, a Saturday, she was forced to come to school _again_ to finish _more paperwork_.

She knew Tsuna and Co. was at school too. She saw Takeshi training and concluded the rest are somewhere with Reborn.

She did _not_ expect Gokudera to be on the playground, sitting on the swing. She was coincidentally passing it by, coming back to school from the supermarket.

Gokudera looked down, not like his usual self. She went to him. She sat on the other swing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She really took out a penny from the hamburger meat shopping, and flipped it to him. He catched it, almost falling.

"Tsuki-san..." He started unsurely.

"It's ok. What you say today wont go anywhere. Just let it out." She assured.

Gokudera then started pouring out his feelings.

He felt left out. Seeing him like this somehow made Tsuki sad.

After hearing him, he finished. She stood up.

"There's no need to worry, Gokudera. Tsuna, no, _we_ never ever think you're a burden or that kind. I'm sure he speaks about you a lot, and appreciates your deeds." She lectured. Gokudera looked up.

"Cheer up. We _all_ ** _believe_** in _you."_ She smiled, ruffled his hair, and went back to school.

 _"Hope it works well for you, Hayato."_

The next day she saw Gokudera up and running, being his usual self again. She smiled.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 _"I hate you,"_ Tsuki grumbled. Kyoya gave her a smirk.

They were at the shrine, celebrating New Years.

A rare sight to see Tsuki wearing a kimono. An even rarer sight to see Hibari Kyoya there, wearing a _Hakama._

 **Two Days Ago...**

"Happy New Years Kyoya!" She cheered. She was celebrating New Years at his house.

"Let's go to the shrine, _ne?"_ she asked. He just ignored her.

" _Please?"_ She pouted. He just stared at her.

"FINE! One month of hamburg steak!" She offered again. He smirked. "Deal. But you have to use the kimono I bought you." He said.

She was flabbergasted that he bought her a kimono. He came prepared. _Damn._ But she was thankful.

"You use a formal wear too, and we're even." She pointed out.

"You use make up." He smirked.

"3 weeks of hamburger steak." She argued.

"Deal closed." She was shocked he gave up a week of hamburger steak just for her to wear make-up.

Wait. She doesn't know how to wear make up! She can try, but she'll look like a desperate chicken. And putting on a kimono alone is hard! She bets Kyoya wont help her.

 _"That sly porcupine..."_

So she called Bianchi. Why? Bianchi is pretty fashionable. Plus they had became good friends and traded numbers. She even learnt some poison cooking from her!

The doorbell rang and Bianchi appeared, bringing a kimono with her. They decided that they're going to dress each other up.

Since Bianchi doesn't really know how to put on a kimono, Tsuki will be instructing her how to do it.

In the end, Bianchi used the kimono in a _sultry_ way.

Bianchi did Tsuki's make up. Tsuki was amazed. She actually looked... _decent._ Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, tied with a red ribbon. Her fringe was tidied.

She thanked Bianchi, and went to the shrine with Kyoya.

People were staring at them.

 _'The Demon of Namimori and His Lover'_ they whispered. Kyoya, in return, gave them a glare. She gave an awkward dry laugh.

After they finished paying their respects to the shrine, Kyoya left to do _something_ on his own, and left with his motorcycle they came there with.

Somehow they worked around their costumes. How he himself ride that bike with his Hakama amuses her.

Before she went home, she gave him a box of mochi she made days ago. He actually _thanked_ her and left.

She was walking alone along the riverbay, carrying 3 stacks of medium sized lunchboxes containing 15 mochis each.

She saw Tsuna and Co., and went to them.

"Hello, everybody!" She smiled sweetly.

They had confused faces.

"It's me, Tsuki!" She explained. They were shocked.

" _EHHH?"_

"You look pretty, Tsuki-chan!" Kyoko praised.

"Hahi! What a beautiful kimono!" Haru joined in too.

She thanked them.

"Hahahaha, we almost didn't recognize you, Tsuki-chan! You look pretty today!" Takeshi laughed.

She saw that they were making mochi. Gokudera told her that Tsuna saved their _flying_ mochi. He thanked her for last time.

Apparently they were having a competition of some sorts. when she asked who were they competing with, Gokudera pointed to a group of men far across them.

She saw men in black suits, figuring out how to make mochi. She then noticed a flock of blonde hair. And a familiar jacket. Dino.

She quickly turned her sight and saw Reborn, sitting on some kind of pedestral. She went over to him.

"Hello, Reborn. Happy New Year! Want some mochi?" She offered, holding up her tied lunchboxes. Reborn was dressed up like an old samurai, hald bald.

"Ciaossu, Tsuki. Thank you for the offer." She opened her lunchboxes and gave one to him, and another for Leon.

She bowed, and went back to the Vongola Famiglia Mochi Making Team.

She gave them one mochi each to taste.

"These are delicious, Tsuki-chan!" Kyoko blushed.

"Hahi! It melts in my mouth!" Haru zoned.

"T-Thank you for the mochi, Tsuki-san. These are delicious!" Tsuna thanked sincirely.

"Wah! Tsuki-chan's a good cook~" Yamamoto praised.

"T-Thanks." Gokudera said.

Lambo was happy that he got sweets too.

She met with a Chinese girl named I-Pin, and gave her a mochi too.

" _Xie_ _xie_ ," I-Pin bowed, holding the mochi. (Thank you,)

" _Bu qe chi."_ Tsuki replied. I-Pin was shocked that Tsuki understood. Tsuki explained that she can speak Mandarin Chinese. (You're welcome.)

They talked in Chinese for a while, while the others were working on the mochi. I-Pin told her her martial arts fighting style was the _Gyoza Kempo Fist._

She explained that it uses Gyoza, and one special Gyoza consists of 100,000 Gyoza essence. A normal person will die eating it, but a trained one in _Gyoza Kempo Fist_ will benefit from it.

Tsuki praised her for learning such a cool, dangerous move. I-Pin thanked and blushed. She then went to Ryohei and gave him his share. He tasted it.

" _EXTREMEE!!! TSUKI-CHAN'S MOCHI TASTES AWESOME!"_ Ryohei shouted. Tsuki laughed.

Apparently, Ryohei's shouting alerted the Cavallone Famiglia. They saw her and whispered.

 _"Who's thay girl?" "She's beautiful!"_

" _I'm half your age. Hahaha.. I guess Bianchi made me look older. That's why the kids don't recognize me..."_ she laughed dryly.

Dino turned to look at her. "Tsuki..." he whispered to himself.

She sighed, and walked to the Cavallone Famiglia.

"Hello." She bowed. "I am Tsuki, and I would like to offer you my mochi." She opened her lunchboxes.

"Don't worry, they aren't poisoned. If you could, line up please! It's easier to distribute it this way," She smiled.

Dino's men lined up. She gave them each a mochi to taste. Thankfully, they were still many left.

"Yum! This tastes great, Tsuki-san!" A man praised. She bowed and said thank you. Looks like she got in their good books.

As she was tidying the box and opening another one, in front of her was suddenly Dino.

"Tsuki-chan..." He started.

"Hello. You must be their _boss._ Please treat the Vongola well. You have wonderful _subordinates,_ **_Don Cavallone_** ," she faked a smile. He noticed.

She shoved the mochi into his hand. Then she bowed and left, going back to the Vongola Famiglia Mochi Making Team.

Dino was still staring at her, and was snapped out of his gaze when Romario waved a hand in front of his face.

"Boss? You looked stunned." Romario observed.

"Yeah? Do I?" Dino replied then asked.

Romario nodded. He then looked at his boss's line of sight.

"Tsuki-san, eh?" He chuckled.

"What?" Dino snapped his head to look at him.

"Tsuki-san. She's pretty, and she makes amazing mochis. They are the best I've ever tasted." Romario smiled.

Mochi, eh? She shoved it to his hand. He looked to his hand, the uneaten mochi was still there.

He then slowly took the mochi to his mouth. He chewed slowly.

It was _amazing_.

He looked back at Tsuki. " _She's amazing."_ he thought.

" _But why is she avoiding me?"_ He dozed again. Romario shook his shoulder this time.

"Boss?"

" _That's it. Boss. She knows... How? Reborn, maybe... Wait. Is that why she's mad?"_ Dino _finally_ figured it out.

He's got to apologize! Somehow. But not now... Now is not the right time. She looks like she's still in a bad mood.

He frowned. Then went back to help his subordinates make mochi.

 **Some Time Later...**

At last, they finished their cooking. Tsuki didn't want to help since she saw Bianchi joining them in the middle. She just gave them instructions on how to make the mochi more delicious, like her own.

She greeted her and gave her a try at one of her mochis. Bianchi praised her cooking and she thanked her.

In the end, Bianchi chased Tsuna and Dino to forcefeed them her poison cooking, from what was supposed to be Vongola Famiglia's mochi.

Reborn was asleep. She sighed, and went home, after bidding goodbye to all left behind by Tsuna, Dino, and Bianchi.

In the end, Dino hadn't got the time to apologize.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Tsuki was running _another_ errand, the week after.

She was passing a TV shop and saw the news of loose animals.

 _"Those kids..."_ She sighed. But chuckled at their fun.


	7. 7: i hate you, maybe?

**_A/N_** ** _I finally got my first review! And to answer your question:_**

xxx

 ** _Mitsu:_ ** I'm actually liking the idea that Dino is with someone! and for their ship name... Tripwire? lmao it was in my mind when i first read your review. Thank you for being the fitst reviewer! And the reason for the name... Well, Dino is always tripping around, and the wire part... Tsuki's gonna be the one making him blush, fall, and trip? Hahaha! I will accept suggestions for the shipname.

xxx

Also, I warn to the readers that I would probably skip Kokuyo Arc. Tsuki doesn't actually participate in it, but more like guiding in the sidelines... OOPS! spoilers! ahahaha... And what she will do in that arc, you will find out in more or less three more chapters. It will be an important introduction to her background and past.

On it with the story!

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 ** _7: i hate you, maybe?_**

 ** _[ i can't decide if i'll be rude to you or adore you, help me? ]_**

" _Dammit, not again, Kyoya."_ She stomped through the hallway of Namimori-Chuu. It was _another_ Sunday. She had to do overtime work because a certain _Taicho of hers was fighting gangs_ and left _all_ of the paperwork for _her_ to do.

"As much as I like you as a friend, you're very _annoying_ when it comes to Disciplinary Comitee duties." She sighed. She sneezed.

"And it's _damn_ cold! Why the heck do I need to come to school when the _entire_ student body is on _break!?"_ She angrily _ranted_ to the girl's bathroom mirror.

It had been snowing since last night. She wanted to play in the snow but _can't_. Because of _him._

Hibari Kyoya that _damne_ _d porcupine_ gave her _another_ errand to run.

She _had_ to buy hot packs for both of them because this year's snow is _very_ cold from the usual. After washing her face in the toilet, She tidied her long brown coat.

She wore the usual uniform for the Disciplinary Comitee. The Gakuran with the Disciplinary Comitee arm band on the left, and the black skirt. She used black stockings under. She wore micro-pants underneath too. Who knows when she will fight. Her look was completed with the mid-calf black winter boots. The boots has little heels.

Her hair was tied in low pigtails. She didn't know why she did it, since it's not the usual style she wore.

She went to the minimarket near the school after.

On the way, she saw Tsuna and Co. were playing snowball fights. Ryohei was punching the snowballs. She sighed, shook her head and went to the minimarket.

" _Taku_ , I want to have fun too..."

 **20 minutes later**

She rounded the corner as a large turtle appeared in her view.

"What the _hell_!? A _large_ turtle!? What is it doing on the school!?" She shouted. She observed the animal, and concluded that this was Reborn's doing.

Wait. Isn't that turtle...Dino's? She swore she saw a flock of blonde hair near Ryohei... If it's his...

 _"ENZIO?!!"_ She gasped, flabbergasted. She gripped her plastic bag and ran to the school.

As she got to the school, the turtle fell to the ground and was sleeping?

Tsuna was chasing something like a mini toy race car. The rest of Tsuna's famiglia was either gone, tired, or unconcious. She saw Takeshi and Dino on the snowball and raised her eyebrow.

"What is this?" She heard her Taicho's voice and turned to walk to him. "And what is that giant turtle?" He asked.

 _"That's what I wanted to know too..._ " She deadpanned. Kyoya was still talking to Tsuna. She saw that he picked up the mini race car, and saw Leon's face. He must have shape shifted...

"We had a splendid snowfall. I've been itching for a snowball fight." He answered. A vein appeared in Tsuki's forehead.

" _That porcupine..."_ she mumbled. Hibari kept talking to Tsuna and was going to throw Leon to him. He faked it as Tsuna fell. Then he went away.

She walked to the fallen Tsuna and helped him up.

"T-Tsuki-san!?" He gaped.

"Yo. Be careful of snow. It's easier to slip in it than normal ground. Unless you're that clumsy..." She advised, thinking about the first time Dino and her met he fell on her _twice._

"The 30 minutes are up. The match is over" Reborn stated. He was wearing something like a Tarzan. She saw Tsuna was holding onto I-Pin on his left hand.

She had hearts on her eyes... from _Kyoya!?_ And on her forehead was what looked like mahjong tiles. It changed like a countdown.

Tsuna noticed he was holding I-Pin. "I-Pin's Mahjong Mega Bomb's been activated!" He ran around, panicking.

"I-Pin in love." The child stated. Tsuki chuckled.

Tsuki somehow got away before she kinda exploded. As she went back, she threw snowballs at Dino.

"Hey! Who threw that!?" He asked. She just gave a tounge as she went back in the reception room, excaping Dino's searching who hit him.

She got mad at Kyoya that he made her do paperwork. She pouted and went to the roof to make snow angels instead. She regretted it and sneezed the rest of the day.

" _Why do I have low tolerance of cold weathers..."_

 **oOoOoOoOo**

It was early in the morning, and Tsuki was jogging. It was still cold from the ice. She wore layers and layers of coats and sweaters.

She didn't want to get sick again just by being outside.

She huffed as she jogged. While she was passing the park, Reborn suddenly appeared.

"Ciaossu!" He greeted. She stopped jogging and drank her water she brought.

"Hello... Reborn... What do you... need?" She said, in between huffs. He just smirked.

Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth. The hand was holding a chloroform napkin. They hoped that it worked. But she's pretty much immune to the chloroform.

"H-How?" The voice behind her, which sounded suspiciously like Bianchi, said flabbergasted.

"I am trained in this part. You need something harder to knock me out." She mocked them back, looking straight to Reborn's eyes.

Reborn smirked. "Then the hard part it is.' He nodded.

She stumbled by the chop to the neck and the next thing she knew, Bianchi shoved a sleeping pill to her mouth. She was surprised, and instantly felt the reaction.

 _"No sleeping pills work this fast. They had to mix it with something..."_ She concluded. _"...Shamal._ " She cursed. That perverted doctor was the one who chased Hana back at the station. That's why she felt something off about him.

Her eyes slowly drooped. She thanked heavens that Bianchi was wearing gloves. Gokudera had explained to her that _everything_ that Bianchi touches, will become poison cooking.

She felt her limbs weaken and she fell to the ground, only to be catched by maybe Bianchi. Since no one else was there except them three.

She felt Bianchi was tying her.

Then she slept.

 **Hours Later**

" _Where...Am I?"_ A current of water was heard.

 _"I'm in... Water? I... don't feel wet..."_ She tried to move.

" _My hands are tied. Why is it so cold!?"_ She grumbled. Her eyes were covered by some cloth. Her mouth was duct taped.

 _"Reborn."_ She mumbled. _"He must have ordered Bianchi to discard my coats. Shit."_ She felt dizzy. She noticed that she was going along the stream. Hearing from the sounds of water.

 _"Wait... Is this thing going to a... Waterfall!?"_ She panicked. The sounds of the fall of water was getting nearer.

" _Oh shit!!!"_ She tried to move. But she was tied and two of her senses were limited. _"What do I need to-- Is that Tsuna's scream?"_ She thought. She let out a breath through her nose.

 _"Thank goodness I'm not going to die..."_ She slowly calmed down. She felt the fall getting nearer, with Tsuna's scream.

"Is that a _woman!?"_ Gokudera alerted the men.

"Wait... That's Tsuki-san!" Yamamoto observed.

 _"Yes you dorks... Now come on and..."_ She didn't get to finish her deadpan until she fell to the water.

" _HIEE!!"_ we all know who that was.

"Tsuki!!!" Dino screamed. As the duck fell, Tsuki was still tied to the duck.

" _Thank heavens Reborn tied me to the whole body of the duck..."_ She huffed. She was still dizzy, and slowly fainted again.

 **Moments Later...**

" _I'm in land."_ Tsuki concluded. She felt that the duct tape, rope, and cloth that was restraining her gone. She was laid in the ground. Near her she felt some warm fire.

She heard them talk then scream. Apparently Enzio was _thrown_ into the water by Reborn.

She felt that she was picked up bridal style by someone. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Takeshi. Reborn hopped in her tummy.

He ran and they were swaying on the bridge. Then, _Dino_ _stupidly_ cut the bridge with his weapon and she felt that they were free falling.

She felt she hit something as she fell and fainted. She seriously think that she's going sick. She felt that she was leaning in a tree.

They were discussing on how to go down the mountain. The attention was clearly not on her. So, Tsuki _tried_ to stand up, only to wobble and lean herself on the tree.

Reborn got away, saying that this was something like a survival. Tsuki _creeped_ on Tsuna and patted his shoulders.

 _"Tsuna..."_ She said with a low voice.

 _"HIEEE!!!_ T-Tsuki-san! You're awake!" and she fell, only to be catched by Takeshi. She looked at him and thanked him. He replied with a smile.

"That _fudging_ Reborn..." She cursed. Her hair was damp. Her clothes were thin.

"It's cold..." She slowly closed her eyes.

"H-Here! Take my jacket!" Dino said urgently. She opened one eye and glared. He put the jacket on her anyways.

"T-Tsuki-san! Use my scarf!!!" Gokudera offered. She thanked him.

"Thank you... Now let's get out of this mountain." She urged. She was walking slowly, leaning on Takeshi. The boy radiated heat that's pleasant.

"Tsuki-san... Your body is cold." He informed. No shit. Takeshi checked her forehead. "You're sick!!!" He said.

"Yeah, and I got half of a day to keep living before I faint." She rolled her eyes. "Let's get going!" and they were off.

The boys were fighting some wierd things and she waited at the sidelines. And finally, they came by a cave. Gokudera volunteered to go in.

Bianchi came out. Thank goodness she was there. She was talking to Dino about eating poisonous mushrooms.

"Bianchi~~" Tsuki slowly sang. Then she had a murderous aura surrounding her. "I'm going to _kill_ you later?" She cracked a knuckle. Bianchi just smiled.

Then Lambo, I-Pin, Haru, and Kyoko came out of the cave per Bianchi's request. They were obviously scared. She went to the kids and hugged them. Lambo was clinging to her, and she patted his afro as he cried. She smiled to the two girls, greeting them.

"You're very brave, Lambo, I-Pin. Thank you for guiding my friends!" She smiled, hugging the two kids.

Then they were searching for firewood and Tsuki rested, gathering dry leaves as she sit.

Then Gokudera set the forest on fire. Tsuna was shot by Reborn's bullet. The Dying Will Mode. He walked around naked with some sticks? and found a water spring and the fire was out.

Cold, hot, to cold again. She had given Dino's jacket because she was uncomfortable. She was still using Gokudera's scarf though. Dino gave Tsuna his old whip.

"Rather than giving it to him, _Haneuma._ You all have better chances of survival if I hold onto that. I'll return it to you later, Tsuna." She stated, crossing her arms. Tsuna immediately agreed and gave the whip to her.

A giant Enzio appeared! They ran. Tsuna almost got crushed by the giant turtle when Tsuki tied him with Dino's old whip, and got him out of the way.

"You guys are seriously making me worried about everything." She sighed. But chuckled.

"T-Tsuki-san!?" Tsuna was shocked to see her chuckling.

"I guess I'll regret this decision. But you guys are seriously worrying me." She explained. Reborn jumped onto her shoulder.

"Are you joining the Vongola then?" He asked. She pondered. After giving it a thought, she smiled.

"I am under the Disciplinary Comitee. But why not? I bet you're making Hibari Kyoya join anyways." She pointed out.

Tsuna let out a breath. She undid the whip and gave it back to him. She felt someone tapping her shoulders.

She turned around and saw Dino. She sighed.

"Hello, _Haneuma._ " She said sarcastically, crossing her hands under her chest.

"Ano... Tsuki-chan..." He started. She gave him a look that said _'get to the point'._

"Can we talk?" Dino asked. He was giving the puppy dog eyes. Tsuki contemplates for a while. She sighed then nodded. She went to the side to talk privately. He followed behind.

She abruptly stopped and whirled to him. "So? talk." She demanded.

"It's about... The mafia..." He started. She gave him the motion to go on.

"Reborn told me that you... hate them?" He said unsurely.

"Hate is a strong word, but it's half true." She sighed. Her foot was tapping impatiently.

"You see... When I first met you, we hit it off pretty nicely. But somehow you noticed I was a mafioso." He said.

" _No shit,_ with Reborn around things are bound to happen." She snapped.

"I... I'm sorry that I didn't told you." He apologized.

"No biggie, if it's for protecting the innocent, which I think you thought I was, I have no problem." She shrugged.

"Then... Why do you seem mad at me?" He asked desperately. She thought of it for a while.

"...I was disappointed." She bluntly said. Dino gave her a wierd look and she continued. "Everyone that I know seems to be connected to the mafia in some way. I had a... _bad_ experience... So I dislike the mafia." She explained. Dino's eyes softened.

He ruffled her hair. She looked up.

"Don't worry, Tsuki-chan. My famiglia and The Vongola are not like that." He assured. She looked down.

"I hope so," and sighed.

Dino was thinking of ways to cheer her up. After a while he found it.

"Hey, why don't we start over?" He suggested. Her eyes snapped to look at him.

"What do you mean?" She stared. He gave her a chuckle.

"Hello," He held out his hand. "I'm Dino, The Cavallone's tenth boss, also known as Bucking Bronco or Haneuma Dino." He introduced himself.

She looked at his hand and chuckled. She then shook it.

"Hello. I'm Kaguya Tsukihime, but you can call me Tsuki, with -chan or -san. I hate honorifics." She laughed. Dino laughed too.

"You have a nice smile, Tsuki-chan!" He praised. "It beams like the sun," he compared her.

Tsuki gave another chuckle.

"Rather than the sun which shines the path ahead, I'd rather be the moon who guides through the darkness and not give too much attention to myself." She smiled. "I hate too much attention, truthfully. So, the moon seems cool," She joked.

Dino laughed too. He was awed by her maturity.

"Tsuki-chan!" Kyoko called her from afar. She motioned her to come over, probably asking her for help in something. Tsuki nodded, then turned to Dino.

"Thanks, Dino-kun!" She smiled and went to Kyoko.

As Dino watched Tsuki jog, Reborn appeared out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder.

"Now that I see it, she's sure like a moon. Guiding them through the darkness." Dini smiled softly and his eyes trailed Tsuki's form as she helped Kyoko and Haru find food.

"Just like her brother." Reborn smirked.

"Huh?" Dino turned to look at Reborn. Didn't she say she didn't have a brother?

 **oOoOoOoOo**

She went back to her apartement late at night. Dino's men had picked them up in a helicopter. She was dead tired, and got a taxi to go to her apartement.

When she got there, she instantly searched the umbrella-blade. She found it, deep in her storage room, but it's not in good condition.

She was supposed to be resting. But she needed to do this before she forgot.

"...I have to do this. It's necessary." She breathed.

" _Hello?"_ An old voice said on the other line. _"Who is this?"_ She asked again.

"...Grandmother." Tsuki said after a while.

" _Hime. It's been a long time!"_ her grandmother chuckled.

"Ahahaha. I want to get my umbrella fixed." She stated, cutting to the point.

" _...Then come to Kyoto. You still know where we live right?"_ Her grandma said after a while. She rolled her eyes.

No shit, "Like, the biggest _yakuza_ compound in the _entire_ Kyoto? Gee, I know that place." She snapped.

 _"Being sarcastic? Just come when you have the time."_ Her grandma snapped back.

"Ok. See you then." Then she disconnected.

Now all she needs is to go sleep.

 ** _11072017_**


	8. 8: i'm not blushing!

**_8: i'm not blushing!!!_**

 ** _[ i totally don't like you... yeah. ]_**

The next day, Kusakabe Tetsuya stood infront of her apartement. He was supposed to give her files that Kyo-san ordered to deliver. His Taicho lent him the house key that Tsuki has given to him for good measures.

That morning, the usually early riser Tsuki was not answering the doorbell. He didn't want to intrude, at first. But in the end, he opened the doors.

He was shocked to see her in the middle of her living room, drenched in sweat, sleeping in the floor.

Kusakabe almost panicked. He checked her forehead and indeed Tsuki was sick. She was wearing thin clothes, and her usual slight tanned face was pale.

He immediately informed his Taicho, and they got her to the hospital.

 **In the Room...**

Tsuki was semi-conscious when she woke up. She guessed that she was in the hospital, from the antiseptic smell. She was all alone in the private room. Her cellphone was beside her bed. It was noon.

She sighed, rubbed her forehead and slowly sat. She took her IV drop stand and went to the hallway. She saw Gokudera along the way.

"T-Tsuki-san!" He greeted.

"Yo, Gokudera." She gave him a hi. "I guess Tsuna's here too." her eyes went to the flower in his hand.

"Yes!! I'm going to visit Jyuudaime." He proudly said. Tsuki nodded, then followed him to Tsuna's room.

They came in the room and she saw Tsuna, his leg bandaged and was sitting on his bed, Takeshi, Dino, and Adult Lambo. She greeted each of them and smiled. Gokudera instantly went to Tsuna's bed and gave him the flowers.

Her eyes turned to the sushi stand across the room. Her eyes sparkled and walked fast to it. She ate the sushi. It was _delicious._

Bianchi came. She glared at her and continued to eat the sushi. She was glad she ate the sushi. The food was _bland_ in the hospital.

Somehow Tsuna got scolded and his room was changed. Tsuki sighed and was forced to go back to her _boring_ room.

"Hey... Tsuki-chan." She turned around and saw Dino approaching her. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hey," She greeted back. Then Dino was fidgeting. He was contemplating on to ask Tsuki or not.

"Go on, I'm waiting." She tapped her foot and looked away. Dino blushed.

"U-Um... D-Do you want me to e-escort you to your room?" He shyly asked, scratching his cheek, turning to look away.

"M-Mou, If you ask like that... I can't refuse," She blushed.

She got a text from Kusakabe, telling her to get well soon, and that _Kyo-san_ was in the room next to her.

She saw the kids right in front of the room and slowly opened the door. She greeted them with a hug, and ruffled Lambo's afro.

She saw that Kyoya was asleep in the bed, and decided that she'll visit later. Kyoya was a very light sleeper. She went back in her room, and then heard a loud _BOOM_ outside.

 _"Must've been Lambo's_ _grenade._ " She rolled her eyes, then went back to sleep.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Tsuki had stayed up all night in the 13th of February. She had prepared to make chocolates for the whole famiglia, plus her classmates.

So she made many extras.

 _"Hah. All done. Now to wrap it..."_ She sighed. She looked at the clock. It was 10 o'clock. She had bought boxes and plastic wrappers.

The special ones she put in the boxes, and the rest she put on plastic wrappers. People she know privately obviously got bigger chocolates than others.

For example, Kyoya. She had made him a box of matcha chocolates, since he liked the oriental taste. Not too sweet, just right. She put it in a purple box.

She had put the chocolates in color boxes that suits the recipient's images. She tied the boxes with same colored ribbons of each boxes.

She made one for Tsuna, and put it in an orange box. Takeshi's was in a blue box, Hana's too. Gokudera and I-Pin was put in a red box. Ryohei, Kyoko, and even Reborn with a mini Leon box was put in a yellow box. Lambo was green, and she didn't know what color suits Haru best, so she put her in a vacant green box.

Bianchi was pink, for _love._ She even made one for Shamal and put it in a pink one too, for shits and giggles. She made one for Tetsuya and put it in a purple box. She had one bag full of mini-chocolates for the rest of the Disciplinary Comitee that she'll have the second in command distribute later.

She even made one for TYL Lambo and TYL I-Pin if they appear. Nana had a share too. She put it in the same colored box as Tsuna's.

Unknowingly, she had made one batch of mini chocolates more. She contemplated for a while, seperated a third of the chocolate and melted it. While waiting for the chocolate to melt, she wrapped the chocolates in wrapping paper and put it in a bag.

She used a big heart mold and poured half of the still hot chocolate into it. She waited for it to cool a little, and took out a laminated paper from her pocket.

 _"May this be worth it..."_ She hoped. She blushed, and put it in the chocolate. Then she covered the rest of the chocolates and decorated it with the name of the receiver.

She smiled and put it in an orange box, tied it, and put it inside a bag.

In the end she had four bags. One for the Vongola Famiglia, another for the Disciplinary Comitee, another for not so close people, and another for... The Cavallone.

She then put the rest of the chocolates in the fridge.

 **The Next Day...**

She bought three large bags of chocolates the next day. She left one in her fridge for tomorrow.

She went to the reception room early in the morning. She gave Kyoya his chocolates. She then wandered around the school until she found Tetsuya, and gave him his, with the rest of the Disciplinary Comitee's portion. He thanked her with a bow, and left with a smile.

Lunch at eleven, she went to her classroom and gave some of the chocolates to her classmates. Ryohei shouted _"THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME!!!"._ The rest thanked her with a blush, and she gave a smile in return. Some also gave her chocolates too.

After that, she saw Gokudera and Tsuna in the hallway. Tsuna was sparkling, saying something like 'his first chocolate' and 'why not Kyoko-chan'. She then gave them theirs and proceed to find Takeshi. She found him in his class.

She said hi to Kyoko and Hana, and gave them theirs. Kyoko was beaming, saying that she can't wait to try her chocolates. She got their homemade chocolates in return. She turned to the front of the class and saw that Takeshi was surrounded by girls.

"Takeshi!" She called. He noticed and turned to look at her.

"Tsuki-san!" He smiled and waved. His fangirls turned around to glare at her, only to be shocked instead and blushed. Tsuki gave them a smile and they melted.

"Head's up!" She said. She threw the box to Takeshi and he got it. "Thanks, Tsuki-san!" He said. And Tsuki went on her quest of distributing chocolates.

She was walking outside of the school and saw Lambo stuck in a tree. She got him down and calmed him down not to cry. She cheered him up with chocolates instead, and the kid was already up and running again. She chuckled, and went on.

She saw Reborn along the way and gave his and Leon's. Reborn thanked and left to bother Tsuna in his class.

Class was over, and she went to Tsuna's house to meet with Haru, Kyoko, and Bianchi. She met Kyoko along the way, and they walked together.

When they got to Tsuna's house, she saw I-Pin playing with Lambo in the front lawn. She gave I-Pin hers, and gave another for Lambo because there was a lot more.

She gave Nana her share and the girls proceed to make chocolates.

She helped the girls make chocolate fondue halfway and decided that Bianchi take care of it instead. Because in the end, they will turn to poison anyways...

She went up to Tsuna's room, hoping to find TYL Lambo and TYL I-Pin. And they did appear!

Lambo was covered in something red... blood? She gave I-Pin hers as she went out of the room to deliver ramen.

She heard Lambo was saying something about getting chocolates and Reborn replied with "Mafia men are famous with ladies after all,".

She felt that the comment was for her, and she blushed. She gave Adult Lambo his chocolates while he sulked. He blushed and put it in his pockets.

"Tsuki-nee... You're so nice!" He said with tears in his eyes.

Bianchi came, Adult Lambo got chased and Tsuna went in his Dying Will Mode. They were running on top of roofs.

She excused herself to go home, only to meet Shamal along the way and gave him hers. He tried to thank her with a kiss, and she kicked him in his face. She then ran back to her apartement.

She met with Kyoya along the way and they walked together. I-Pin came running and gave gim chocolates.

 **The 15th February...**

"Yo, Tsuki!!" She turned around at the call.

"Hi, Dino!" She waved back. They were meeting before Dino's departure back to Italy that afternoon. She was wearing casual shirts and leggings, with black flats.

She saw some of Dino's men behind him. She bowed to them.

"Hello, I'm Kaguya Tsukihime. I didn't formally introduce myself last time. Please call me by Tsuki-chan or Tsuki-san. I insist." She introduced herself with a smile.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you to my men. This is Romario, my right hand man." He introduced her to a tall man with glasses. She smiled as he introduced her to the rest.

"So, why did you call me here, Tsuki-chan?" Dino turned and asked her.

"Um... I made these," She held up her chocolate bag. It was written _'Cavallone Famiglia_ ' in the front. She went to each of Dino's men and gave them one.

"Valentines was yesterday... I hope you like it! I made it myself!" She said proudly, the men thanked her and gave them a try.

"Wah!!!"

"These are delicious!!!"

She smiled at the indirect praise. She gave the rest of the bag to Romario.

"Here, for the rest of the men." She said.

"Ah, thank you very much, miss! I am sure the men will _love_ it!" He bowed and smiled. She beamed.

She turned back to Dino and saw him pouting.

"Don't I get one?" He pouted. She pretended to give a shocked face.

"I forgot..." And sighed. She turned to the men. "Can I talk to him privately for a while? It wont be long." She smiled assuringly. The men nodded and went somewhere.

She turned back to Dino and saw he was sighing. She chuckled silently, took out a box from her sling and shoved it to him.

"Happy Valentines day!" She said, quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek, then ran away who knows where.

Dino stared at her figure, quickly running out of his sight. A cough snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Boss? Are you okay?" Romario asked him.

"Y-Yeah. Let's get to the airport." He said. He looked at the box in his hand, touched his cheek and blushed.

As they got in the car, Dino got in the passenger's seat while Romario and Ivan got in the front. Romario was driving. Apparently his boss was staring at something in his hands that he saw through the rearview mirror.

"Is that a box of chocolates she gave you?" Romario chuckled.

"Y-Yes..." His boss timidly replied. The box was medium sized, orange with a white ribbon tying it. It was different from the ones she gave to the Cavallone men.

"Are you going to open it?" Romario asked.

"Y-Yeah..." and Dino pulled the string as Romario started driving.

He opened the box and saw a message card with her almost unreadable handwriting that said:

 ** _Happy Valentines Day!_**

 ** _May these chocolates suits your taste!_**

 ** _-Tsuki_**

She must've wrote the card for each chocolate she had given. He was shocked to see the shape of the chocolates though. The ones she had given his men was a quarter of it, and it was squared.

This one... Was a _heart._ He blushed. Romario saw this in the rearview mirror and chuckled.

He ate the chocolates as they sped through the highway. He was eating it slowly, savouring the delicious taste. Tsuki was an amazing cook!

They got to the private jet and Dino was almost halfway eating the heart, until he felt something like plastic in the middle of it. He slowly pulled it out. It was a card! And it was laminated.

He saw a more neater handwriting of hers.

 ** _All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt._**

 ** _-Charles M. Schulz_**

He smiled and chuckled. He turned the paper around, afraid of missing something. He indeed found another writing. It said;

 ** _If you have only one smile in you give it to the people you love._**

 ** _-Maya Angelou_**

He smiled at the quotes and deliciously ate the rest of the chocolates.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Tsuki was bored. She was walking around the neighborhood until she saw Haru on the way to Tsuna's house. She said that Nana asked her to help take the laundry down before it rains. Tsuki decided to help since she got nothing to do.

After taking the laundry down, they both went up to Tsuna's room. They were doing something like ranks. A kid was sitting on the floor next to Tsuna.

Haru was flabbergasted that Tsuna had a little brother. The kid introduced himself as Fuuta.

 _"Ranking Fuuta... That's neat."_ Tsuki thought. She introduced herself to Fuuta and the child smiled.

Tsuna explained that Fuuta was not his little brother, and Haru requested a rank in her three most attractive features.

Things started levitating. He ranked Haru's three most attractive features. Then, Reborn who was levitating using an astronaut suit turned to her.

"Do you want to ask something, Tsuki?" He asked. Tsuki shrugged.

"I don't. Maybe I'll ask him later when I need it." She said. Reborn smirked.

"I'll ask him then." _Wait._

"Fuuta, what are 5 possibilities in the mafia does Tsuki has in the future?" He bluntly asked.

Tsuki crossed her arms, glared at Reborn, but was curious too.

Fuuta was communicating with the _'Ranking Planet'._

"Five possibilites in the mafia Tsuki-nee has in the future...

Number _five,"_ They listened intently.

"A leader of a group.

Number _four,_ a strong and famous hitwoman." _What._

Fuuta then continued,

"Number _three,_ inherits the family heirloom."

Oh, you mean the yakuza? She deadpanned. No. No way in hell.

"Number _two,_ Vongola Famiglia's trusted big sister." Tsuki's jaw dropped.

Big sister?

And finally...

"Number _one,_ a beautiful wife of a strong mafioso." She almost choked on her saliva. Fuuta's ranking was finished.

"Five of them are your possibilities in the mafia for the future." Reborn smirked. "I guess Tsuki _will_ be a wife." He bluntly bluffed.

She blushed. She got a call from Kyoya and excused herself. She went back to school.

"Just as I say it's boring he gives me things to do." She sighed, and hurriedly went back to school before it rains again.

 ** _18072017_**


	9. 9: kyoto, back in time

**_A/N_**

 ** _thanks Mitsu for another review! I am truly grateful for the time you have spent reading this story. I wouldn't reply to that because you will see in future chapters ;)_** ** _but i want to tel you and the other reader's this: I have planned for Tsuki's past future and everything in he arvs of this story. hopedully she doesn't turn out mary-sueish and i have a goal to make her develop relationships with khr characters in tbe oddest way possible XD_**

x

 ** _and concerning future chapters... I will update it once every two weeks or once every three weeks._** ** _I am in 12th grade right now and preparing for my future, so studying and that shit._**

o

 ** _But I will still be on this site, reading and slowly writing stories._** ** _Why it will take a while because I have a lot of assignments and tests, and I needed to watch the KHR episodes to continue on._**

o

 ** _Honestly, I have bits of Tsuki's role on each arc and I hope it wouldn't derail from the whole KHR universe._** ** _I pretty sure discontinuing this story is a major no no._**

o

 ** _Making it in hiatus will be most likely, but I will promise to come back._** **_See you later, alligator._**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 ** _9: kyoto, back in time._**

 ** _[ facing the past ]_**

Tsuki sighed as she saw the vast green scenery, passing by in a rapid motion. She was on a Shinkansen on the way to Kyoto.

To the main base of the Kaguya Clan.

She looked at the seat next to her. There lay an umbrella. The umbrella she needs to get _fixed._

She sighed again. She's starting to regret this...

 **Yesterday...**

"Yeah... Sorry Kyoya. Gotta go back to Kyoto for a week. Yeah, I'll make you hamburger steak. What? I need to get the umbrella fixed." She replied to the phone, holding it with her shoulder as both of her hands were busy with clothes.

"Yeah, yeah, bye." She rolled her eyes and cut the line off after.

 **Present...**

She heard a a special ring calling her. She glared at the name on the phone and answered.

" _There's students of Namimori injured._ " He stated instantly.

"Oh? What happened?" She asked worriedly.

" _They were beaten, and watches were left._ " He informed.

"...Send me more information. I'll notify you if I got something. Make Tetsu and the rest of the Disciplinary Comitee be on the lookout." She advised.

 _"...I'm going to find out who caused this. That person will be_ ** _bitten to death._** Kyoya growled.

A wave of bad feeling struck her.

"Kyoya?" She said to the line. He just gave ger a grunt.

"Be careful, ne? I have a bad feeling about this." She said worriedly.

"...Will do." He said passively.

"Don't be brash. Good luck. I'll help if I can." With that, they disconnected the line. Tsuki had a bad feeling about what's going on.

A while later, Kusakabe Tetsuya called her.

"Speak," She commanded instantly.

" _Sasagawa Ryohei is the newest victim._ " He informed.

She sighed, cracking her neck. She took out a pen and a notebook. It was new.

"Any common things you have found?" She asked.

" _The victims were beaten up badly,_ " She cringed, and wrote it in her notebook.

"And the uncommon?"

" _There appears to be watches on each of the victims. I will send you the pictures of them with the information of the victims._ " He informed.

"Ok. And where is Kyoya?" She asked worriedly.

" _It appears that Kyo-san has located the perpretators._ " He sighed from the other line.

"...He did?"

" _Yes. And we can't seem to get a hold of him._ " He said worriedly.

"...Damn. I guess he didn't told you where he went." She can hear Tetsuya nodding from the other line.

"Well... The good thing is... Kyoya's the strongest man in Namimori we've got. I hope he's okay." She assured the second in command.

"Send me the information. I'll catch you up later. And be careful." She sighed and disconnected. Not long after, Tetsuya sent the information to Tsuki.

She absorbed the information for fifteen minutes. She put in order the victim's information on her notebook. Somehow, she knew the ones attacked had similarities.

They were goot at fighting.

And the clocks were...

Countdowns.

She hurriedly called Tetsuya. The line went through.

"Dammit!" She cursed, and tried calling again. After calling thrice, finally the line connected.

"Tetsuya!? Are you-" She asked worriedly.

" _Ciaossu."_ Reborn's voice greeted her.

"Reborn? What happened to Tetsuya?!" She demanded answers.

" _He's hurt."_ Reborn informed. Dang it. She was too late!

But no time for panic.

"Hey, do you see the watches they left on the victims?" She asked the baby hitman. Reborn was silent.

" _Yes."_ He answered.

"Ok," She breathed. "What time does Tetsuya got?"

" _...Four."_

"Then it _is_ a countdown!" She snapped her hands.

Reborn turned to Tsuna.

" _Fuuta made a ranking of Namimori's Strongest."_ He informed. _"He's been gone mysteriously."_

She pulled her hair out of stress. She finally realized.

"They had kidnapped Fuuta for the rankings. The next ones are in danger!" She warned.

" _Yes, we concluded like that also."_

" _Shit_! Find them! Look at the ones not attacked yet. And number one's Kyoya!?" She asked quickly.

" _Yes. And you, too."_ What? She just sighed. Kyoya's not going to be happy in this shared position.

"Ok. Keep informing me. Save my number from this phone, I have to deal with family issues." She growled.

 **Later...**

Tsuki was standing infront of Kaguya Clan's Compound. It was _obviously_ bigger than the ones in Namimori.

Kyoto was the main branch. Namimori was Her family's. She hadn't lived there since... The incident.

Now, she was contemplating wether to _'knock'_ or not.

She sighed. _Now or Never._

She knocked. A few rustling sounds were heard.

"WHO'S THERE!?" A loud, terrifying voice boomed as he opened the door.

The man was using a yukata. He had tattoos that was seen on his uncovered arm. _Yakuza_.

"Hello." She deadpanned.

The man turned to look at her.

"What the _hell_ is a woman doing- OJOU-CHAN!?" He screamed.

"Hahahaha... Hello Juugo." She laughed dryly to the man.

"MINNA! OJOU-CHAN IS HERE!" He shouted to the men inside. She sighed. She wanted some peace and quiet.

"WOOOOOH! OJOU-CHAN!" the men cheered.

Juugo let her inside. The men were already running to see their _'beloved'_ Ojou-chan.

"Hahahaha... Hello." She waved to each of them awkwardly.

"Ojou-chan! We missed you!" The men cried. Her eyes softened.

Although the Yakuza and Mafia life was hard... There was some decent people that she liked.

"I missed you too!" She laughed with them, forgetting her past resentment. The men cried harder.

"Ojou-chan... It's nice of you to come back to us again." Juugo said, representing the whole men.

"Yeah... It's nice to be back." She mumbled.

"Ohohoho... Well isn't that Hime-chan!" an old voice was heard behind her.

She slowly turned around.

"...Grandmother."

 **xoxox**

Kaguya Mizuki was an old woman. Even though decades has passed, she still looked young, with not much wrinkles. Still beautiful, healthy, and wise. She's the current Kaguya Clan Leader.

She was elegant. A traditional beauty. She wore kimonos every occasion.

She was making tea for both of them as they sat in the tatami.

"So," Mizuki gave the tea to Tsuki and she slowly drank it.

"Ready to inherit the clan leader title?" She asked bluntly.

Tsuki almost spat her tea, but coughed instead. Mizuki offered a tissue to her.

"Too fast," She took the offered tissue while coughing. Mizuki had a sad look on her face.

"It's been years since Tsukiko-"

"Leave it." Tsuki snapped. Mizuki sighed, but then quickly recovered.

"So... What do you need, Hime-chan?" Mizuki sipped her tea.

Tsuki slowly put her cup down and took her umbrella from her side.

"I want to get this fixed." She gave her umbrella to her grandmother.

Mizuki's eyes narrowed. She pulled out the handle yo reveal a blade.

"The blade's broken." She observed. It had been a long time since she last used it.

"I need it repaired... As soon as possible." Tsuki informed. Mizuki glanced at her from the corner of her eyes.

She then smiled.

"Why not I give you a new one, Hime?" Mizuki offered, sheathing the blade back into the umbrella tube.

Tsuki had predicted that Mizuki will ask questions. She had thought of answers when she was leisuring in the Shinkansen, before the call with Kusakabe.

"As long as it's not very noticable... I am okay with it. Though, I prefer if you just fixed the blade." Tsuki explained.

Mizuki still kept her smile, but it turned pretty sad.

"You are still attached to this." She searched for confirmation. Tsuki's eyes slightly watered but she wiped it off.

Her grandmother had read her. Every single _damn_ time.

"Honestly, I still am..." She let out a breath that she didn't know have been holding.

Mizuki held the umbrella softly, and opened it.

When Tsuki had found the umbrella from her storage room, it was pretty dusty. She sneezed a lot of times.

When she unsheathed the blade... There was still some blood marks in it. From _that_ incident. She wanted to forget it.

She cleaned the blade and umbrella. Cleansing them from the bad memories of the incident.

That night, she cried herself to sleep.

Mizuki stood up and went to the porch. The sun was still shining brightly that afternoon. She bought the umbrella up, and twirled it.

With her back turned, Tsuki didn't see her sad face.

But Tsuki saw a figure, similar to her mother's.

"Did you know... This umbrella was given to every Kaguya women's succesor?" Mizuki turned to Tsuki.

Tsuki gaped.

"N...o..." She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Mom said it was a very special thing to her, and she asked me to keep it with me all the time. I had found out there was a blade inside when i was playing with Kyoya back when we were children, the umbrella fell and made a clang noise."

Mizuki stared at the pond.

"Tsukiko was waiting for you to be of age to train you properly. I can see the reason for her to give it to you earlier. It's so you can grip it better when you have been used to holding it the whole time." Mizuki chuckled.

Her eyes stung.

Silence followed after a while. Only rustling of wind and falling leaves was heard.

"Grandmother..." Tsuki broke the silence.

"I am... sorry," She finally broke down. Mizuki frowned at her granddaughter crying. She set the umbrella aside and hugged Tsuki.

Her eyes also stung.

 _Grief_... It was the first thing that broke Tsuki.

That day, Tsuki cried herself to sleep.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

That night, a young woman knocked on her door, bringing in a tray of traditional Japanese food.

Tsuki politely thanked her. The woman had brown hair braided, and brown eyes. She looked familliar to Tsuki.

The woman caught Tsuki staring and chuckled.

"Look familliar, Hime-sama?"

Tsuki stared wide eyed and observed the beautiful face.

"Y-Yuko?!" She almost tripped on the blanket covering her messily.

"At your service!" Yuko said proudly.

Tsuki hugged the woman that's eight years older than her.

"Oh my god, long time no see!" Tsuki chuckled and Yuko responded with an even tighter hug.

They exchanged small talk about how each was doing.

"So, when are you coming back to the clan?" Yuko bluntly asked.

Tsuki's smile instantly turned into a frown.

"I am part of the clan. So, how's that mark?" Tsuki tried to change the conversation but Yuko raised a stern eyebrow.

"Cut the bullshit. That mark is still a scar, going through my back when the _incident_ happened. I do not regret protecting _you_ from that burn." Yuko snapped, and Tsuki suddenly remembered.

"Oh... Tsuki. I am so sorry. I know it was still a touchy subject for you..." Yuko held her hand. It was not entirely on her fault for having a blunt, unfiltered mouth.

"But I did not regret saving your life from that wooden pillar. You have saved mine when I was on the brink of death." Yuko said sadly, patting her shoulder.

Yuko was a very observant person. Even Mizuki, and the late Lady Tsukiko had praised her work and caring nature when she had been Tsuki's nanny in her kid years.

To say that Yuko knows her best was an understandment. After ' _The Incident'_ , Yuko had turned into a stronger woman. Her facial features matured into that of a woman. Tsuki hadn't recognized Yuko because of the make-up she now wore.

Yuko was a free soul. The younger Tsuki known her as tomboyish, blunt, and observant. Ever since Yuko was moved to the main branch, Mizuki had drilled her into a perfect woman of the Kaguya clan.

People saw her as an elegant young woman from the outside. While the clan, sees her as a family that is very precious.

Yuko had been the clansmen's go-to advisor. Not only she didn't sugarcoat her words, she cut the bullshit and advised them what to do best in the situation.

Yuko had grown into an amazing woman.

Now, all Yuko sees was a young teen that's still grieving from all of the loss she had been through.

She tried to joke it out.

"Well, technically, Juugo did, but If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here by now." She said softly, avoiding the word death.

"You have been very strong, Hime-chan." Yuko hugged her.

"Thank you, Yuko!" Tsuki slowly chuckled, hugging back the teen.

Yuko slowly let the hug go. She still had her hands on Tsuki's shoulders.

"My my, you have turned prettier since I've last seen you, Hime-chan!" Yuko beamed.

Tsuki blushed, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"R-Really?" Tsuki stuttered.

"Un! What made you change like this..." Yuko observed her, turning her from side to side.

Tsuki thought about these past months.

The Vongola Famiglia.

It all started with tutoring Sasagawa Ryohei, to an unexpected sparring session that caught Reborn's eye.

Then Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, Takeshi, and even Leon came in.

Then Kyoya came back. To be honest Tsuki had forgotten a little bit about him since she left for Italy in her younger years. That one time she came back to the Namimori Compound... Everything turned to ashes. She mever came back, eventually forgetting her past childhood friend.

Mizuki had some men repaired the damage in the Namimori Compound, but nobody lived there anymore. Only some people come and go, cleaning and managing maintenance.

When Mizuki was asked why wont they move there, she simply answered, _"Time will heal everything."_

After Kyoya came, so did the Disciplinary Comitee. She had a blast knowing Kusakabe Tetsuya. He was a go-to person when Kyoya was in a sour mood.

She had met some of the Disciplinary Comitee members too. They were very nice and kindhearted, even though they lookes scary on the outside. She once talked with one for a long time, and he dreamt of becoming a cook. She was asked to taste his cooking once and it was very delicious. They traded recipes after.

Bianchi.

Shamal.

Kyoko.

Hana.

Haru.

Lambo.

I-Pin.

Fuuta.

Several names came inside her head. Amazing people that made her grey, dull life colorful, like the rainbow.

"-llo? Hello? Earth to Hime!" Yuko waved a hand in front of Tsuki's face.

"Huh? sorry, Yuko..." She smiled. Yuko smiled back.

"I see you've been meeting amazing people. It's been a long time since you've ever smiled so beautifully." Yuko's eyes softened.

"Yeah... They truly are." Tsuki nodded.

"I see!" Yuko bounced on her seat. She suddenly leaned so close to Tsuki's body.

"Did you met a guy?" Yuko asked curiously.

"Huh? Most of my friends are guys." Tsuki bluntly responded.

Yuko groaned.

"Oh come on!" and rolled her eyes.

"One guy, that makes you feel special?" Yuko prodded.

Tsuki slowly dazed.

"The guy who makes your heart warm and flutter!" Yuko continued.

Tsuki thought of a certain blonde and blushed.

"GOTCHA!" Yuko snapped her fingers.

"So who is it?! Tell me, tell me!" she demanded.

"I don't-" Tsuki tried to object but her phone rang.

She was slightly shocked by the sudden ringtone.

She took her phone and saw that the caller was...

 _Dino._

Goddammit.

She scowled.

"Please, can you go out for a moment? It's slightly urgent." Tsuki clicked her tounge.

"Oho, it's your boyfriend, right?" Yuko wiggled her eyebrows.

"Wh-what!?" Tsuki sputtered.

"Even though you were scowling, your cheeks were red." Yuki pointed out, laughing slyly.

Tsuki instantly held her cheeks and indeed, they were warm.

She then glared at Yuko.

"Okay, okay. Don't let me get in the way of you and the guy. He had been waiting to call for so long." Just as Yuko stood up and informed her, the call went through.

Tsuki blinked.

"Your phone was ringing so many times that it turned off because it lost its battery. Nobody dared to answer because the men were excited, switching from " _their ojousama having a boyfriend"_ -mode and _"who dares to call our ojousama!?"_ -mode." Yuko explained, copying the men's way of speaking.

"I eventually charged it. It turned on a while after we talked, and maybe the guy's trying to reach you- There he is!" Yuko clapped.

Tsuki's phone rang again. Yuko smiled and left the room, while Tsuki went to outside and sat on the porch, looking at the beautiful garden that had a Sakura Tree in the middle.

The moon was in it's crescent form, but still glowing brightly in the dark. Stars were accompanying each other, while little to no clouds were floating along the wind as usual.

Tsuki answered her call.

"Hello-" She tried to greet but was cut off.

" _Tsuki-chan! Are you okay!?_ " Came in Dino's panicked voice.

" _I've heard about what happened with Namimori Civilians and-and..._ " Dino hyperventilated.

"Dino. _Breathe_." Tsuki advised. A sharp intake of breath was heard from the other line, and after a moment of breathing, Dino was calm.

" _Okay_ ," he assured himself

"So, continue on,"

" _Reborn informed me of the causalities of Namimori Residents and asked me to search about information of Rokudo Mukuro._ "

"Who?" She cut him off.

" _Apparently the one who caused all of this. I have found out information about him and gave it to Reborn, only to be shocked that he can't call you._ "

"...I had told him that I had family issues to take care of." She scowled. _That sly baby._..

" _Yes, but I'm still... I'm still..._ " Dino tried to continue.

Tsuki waited in silence.

" _I'm worried about you, okay?_ " He said finally. Her heart skipped a beat.

Tsuki blushed. She was expecting him to say something cheesy. It was, for her. But the way he said it was genuine. Genuinely scared.

The conversation turned silent on both lines.

Dino was apparently waiting for her answer.

"D-Dino..." She stuttered.

"I'm fine..." She finally breathed out.

Dino let go of his breath that he had unconsciously been holding from the nervousness.

" _T-Thank god..._ " He sighed.

" _Don't make me worry... okay?_ " He scolded softly.

"Okay..." She answered, still blushing.

There was another awkward silence. It was cut off when Tsuki yawned.

" _Oh? I forgot that it's already night time there!_ " Dino squeaked.

Tsuki held out her phone and indeed it said 11PM. Even though she had slept from all of the crying, she was still tired.

" _It's only 3PM here. We have a 7 hour time difference and I have it earlier._ " He softly said.

Tsuki nodded, even though Dino can't see her.

"Yes... I'm gonna sleep now." She said softly.

" _Oh_." Dino's disappointment was clearly voiced. His famiglia was busy recently with activities, and Tsuki knows that he had been doing paperwork while calling her. The slight rustling sounds gave it all up.

They hadn't called each other for a while, each busy with their own schedules. Dino was always the one calling her, but she was mostly asleep at the time because he was calling her at 3PM. International calls were expensive.

And most of the times the call connected they only talked about small things and disconnected either because they had nothing to say, or it was getting late or awkward.

In truth, both sides have lots of stories to tell and found it not fitting to tell then all via phone call. Maybe when they meet again.

"Go on and do your paperwork, you dork." She nagged.

" _H-Huh?_ "

"I can hear the rustling. Go finish it quickly and get some sleep." She advised.

" _Yeah. Okay._ " He said.

"Bye, Dino." She bid goodbye.

" _Bye, Tsuki-chan..._ "

"Good luck, you dork." She whispered. And the line disconnected.

Tsuki sighed at her phone screen and yawned.

She slowly crawled into her tatami bed. She was full after the Japanese meal brought in by Yuko, and ate them while they talked.

Tsuki warmed herself with a blanket and thought about her phone call with Dino.

" _I'm worried about you, okay?"_

She squealed, holding her hot cheeks and slowly went to sleep.

 **On the Other Side of the Line...**

Romario watched as his boss changed emotions as he went through the phone call while doing paperwork.

 _"He's so smitten, but he doesn't know it."_ He chuckled to himself, watching his boss's sad expression as he was nearing the end of the call.

Dino suddenly blushed as the line went dead.

He covered his face with his hand.

Romario raised an eyebrow, and Dino suddenly stood up from his chair.

"Uwah! Let's do this!" With new determination he did paperwork.

He did it very fast, actually.

Romario gaped at the sight and smiled.

That night, Dino slept earlier than usual and had a beautiful dream of holding hands with a girl that he was talking to on the phone before.

 ** _250717_**


	10. 10: a part of me

**_A/N: hello people! i am really sorry that i have been gone for 2 years or so... life has been hard, i graduated high school! now i study animation at uni and i finished 2nd semester and i'm chilling this vacation. I'm rewatching khr again and i hope that with that i'll continue writing this fic (even tho it's slow as ever). I forgot some parts of the story and i needed to re-read the whole fic to get my memories back lol. i'll be fixing some mistakes here and there, don't hesitate to point them out and review, fave, follow the story! okay, that's enough for now. thank you for sticking by me! BTW, the oOo thingys is like a page breaker, since idk how to insert it here. and if you watch the anime, you'll know what's happening._**

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOo_**

 ** _[chapter 10: a part of_** **me]**

"Good morning, Hime-chan!" Yuko opened the sliding door(more like barged) into Tsuki's room, only to find Tsuki up and sitting on her porch, looking at the garden.

"Oh, good morning, Yuko!" Tsuki turned around and smiled. Yuko went in carrying a tray of food for breakfast. She walked to Tsuki and put down the tray on top of the low table next to Tsuki.

"Glad to see you up, Hime. I guess you were up last night calling that boyfriend of yours, hm?" Yuko teased, pouring tea to the tea cup.

Tsuki instantly turned around and her hair whipped her face. She blushed red.

"He is _NOT_ my boyfriend!" She argued.

"Whatever you say, Princess!" Yuko grinned. From Tsuki's room, they hear battle cheers from outside.

Tsuki looked around her small garden that has a big, blooming Sakura tree in the middle. It was pretty, and when the wind blew some of the petals fall down to make a beautiful Sakura shower.

"It seems like the men are training at the courtyard..." Yuko explained. Tsuki's eyes closed as she felt the wind blow. Her hair was flowing. The scent of Sakura trees was delightful. She was reminded of the big Sakura tree at the Kaguya Clan Namimori Compound.

 _flashback_

She was _'playing'_ with Kyoya there. But actually, it was a spar that Kyoya forced onto her. He was using his tonfas while she was using a small wooden sword that she secretly stole from the dojo.

"Ahhh!" Younger Tsuki screamed as she fell again.

"Get up, herbivore." Younger Kyoya commanded.

"Kyo-kun, I'm tired! I've had enough!" Tsuki was on her knees, panting, and begging for Kyoya to stop.

"...Weak." He looked down to her.

Tsuki looked up to Kyoya and felt disappointed at herself. He hid his tonfas back and turned away. She crunched the grass under her hands and hid her face from Kyoya. Unbeknownst to her, she shed a lone tear in silence.

Kyoya heard sobs not long after. When he turned around, she was already gone.

 _back to present time_

"Hime? Earth to Hime?" Yuko nudged Tsuki. Tsuki immediately opened her eyes, shocked.

"Yes, Yuko? Sorry... I was just remembering something." Tsuki patted her cheeks.

"I was saying, would you like to join the men on their practice?" Tsuki turned around and looked at Yuko, tilting her head.

"I'm sure the men would love to train with their _Ojou-chan~"_ Yuko teased.

Tsuki contemplated it for a while and nodded.

"Okay, finish your food first! You need to be healthy, Hime." Yuko scolded. Tsuki gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you, Yuko..."

"Here is your training clothes and training gear," Yuko took them out of Tsuki's closet and put them on the edge of her bed.

Tsuki nodded and Yuko went out of the room to let Tsuki eat.

After she ate she went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She surely has grown. She touched her back and shivered. It's still there...

Tsuki then shook her head and patted her cheeks, making her snap out of her negative thinking. She took a quick bath after and put on her training clothes and gear.

She went to the courtyard to see the men doing 5 different training programs. One was sparring hand to hand combat, snipery, another was fighting with swords, shooting range, and the last one was the archery range.

when Tsuki set foot into the courtyard, all of the men stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Tsuki, their _Ojou-chan_.

"Um... Hello?" Tsuki shyly waved to the men. The men gaped in return.

 ** _"OJOU-CHANNNN!"_** they yelled at the top of their lungs and bowed simultaneously. Tsuki just awkardly smiled.

"Oh, at ease please. I was just thinking if I could join your training today." She waved them off and blushed a little.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN!"

"WE ARE HONORED, HIME-SAMA!"

"DID SHE JUST BLUSHED?"

She looked at the men and asked one of them to spar with her in all categories, and the older men quickly pushed a guy who was around her age forward.

"You go, Ryota!" the men cheered. Ryota is the youngest and newest recruit of the Kaguya Clan Main Branch. Mizuki herself scouted him and trained him to be the best out of all men. The reason? better to hit it on him when he's young. But Mizuki has a secret agenda for Ryota...

"He's the best out of us, Ojou-chan!" One of the men cheered. Tsuki have not met Ryota before. Said guy stepped forward and bowed to Tsuki.

"Hello, Ojou-sama. I am Ryota, this is an honor to be duelling with you." Ryota said politely.

"Likewise," Tsuki bowed back.

"Ok! I'll be your referee!" Juugo appeared. "We'll go through all five of the courses. We'll go with the order: archery, shooting range, snipery, swordsmanship, and finally, hand-to-hand combat. If you both would get ready and head to the stations please," Juugo motions to the archery range.

Tsuki looks sideways at Ryota and it seems like he's not talking much. He's calm and collected. Tsuki drew her breath. They both got ready in the shooting range. Ryota was first to shoot and he got 10 points.

Tsuki was shocked by the result and started panicking.

 _"This is just training! Calm yourself!"_ her heart was beating so fast. She saw Ryota looking at her in the corner of her eyes. Their eyes met, and his eyes were like saying 'Aren't you going to shoot yet?' and with that Tsuki started to panic even more.

She closed her eyes and breathe. _"Remember what Grandma used to say... Hold the bow..."_ She did as she was opening her eyes. _"Insert the bow, pull the string..."_ Ryota's eyes widened a little by Tsuki's grace. He sees Mizuki's stance and posture when she taught him.

 _"Release!"_ Tsuki released and it hit 10 points. She remembered the teaching of her grandmother and regained focus and confidence.

The match continued. After Tsuki's first shot, Ryota missed the 10 point mark by a line and got 9 points. He hit 10 for the rest of the match. Tsuki kept getting 10 points and even split an arrow.

"The winner of this match is... Ojou-chan!" The men cheered. The matches continued and Tsuki kept on dominating. Ryota slowly started to crumble, and made little mistakes here and there.

Tsuki remembered when her father taught her how to use a gun at a young age.

Her good-for-nothing brother taught her snipery, Kyoya taught her _extensive_ hand-to-hand combat, and finally, her mother... Her mother taught her swordmanship. Every thing she learned when she was younger... is still part of her.

"The winner is... 5 out of 5 Tsukihime Ojou-sama!" The men cheered and praised their Princess.

Tsuki smiled and thanked the men. She searched for Ryota but he was already gone.

Mizuki watched it all from her balcony while she drank tea.

"She never lost her talent..." She smilled and sipped her tea.

 _time-skip_

It was already the afternoon and Ryota was not seen. Tsuki even asked the rest of the men about his whereabouts but they don't even know where he went after the match.

Tsuki took a bath and went to her porch to look at the orange sky and the Sakura tree after touring the compound after a long time. She was wearing a comfortable kimono. She hasn't wore one since Kyoya took her to the shrine on new years.

The Sakura tree petals kept on falling as the wind blew. The view looked ethereal... She took a breath and smells the Cherry Blossom scents...

" _Sniff..."_ She quickly opened her eyes and realized that there was just a sniffling sound just now. It came from... The Sakura tree.

She stood up and walked to the tree.

"Ryota-kun... Are you there?" Tsuki asked.

"Go away... Princess?" He semi-shouted.

"Okay... You just did it." Tsuki sighed and climbed the Sakura tree. It was not as big as she remembered. When she was younger, the Sakura tree looked so huge to climb.

Tsuki climbed until she got to the branch that Ryota's sitting in.

"You know, this used to be my favorite branch." She smiled fondly.

"Huh...? you climb trees too?" He asked unsurely.

"Only when I want to be alone or if I'm upset about something," she explained.

Ryota stayed silent.

"Well, one day I was disappointed at myself because Kyoya kept beating me in hand-to-hand combat when we were little..."

 _flashback_

Younger Tsuki was on a branch of the Sakura tree that's beside her porch. She was sniffling- no, crying. She was disappointed at herself. It was almost the evening, and Tsuki kept on sitting on the tree. She never climbed a tree before, and she thought that she herself would be scared of heights, but she actually enjoyed the serene feeling of the wind blowing her hair around.

Her windy silence was disturbed by rustling leaves.

"Who's there? Go away!" She sniffled.

"Stop crying, herbivore." Younger Kyoya appeared, and climbed to the same branch Tsuki has gotten comfortable in.

Tsuki just ignored him, and turned away. She doesn't want to look at him right now.

She heard Kyoya sigh. He went and sat next to her in the branch (that was huge when they were kids back then that they could even sit together).

Kyoya then proceeded to do something so herbivorous.

He patted her head.

Tsuki stopped crying and blinked. Her head whipped to Kyoya, weirded out by his out-of-character motion and very amused.

 _present_

Kyoya himself isn't someone who talks a lot, and when he does it's usually among the line of _"I'll bite you to death"_ and _"herbivore"_.

Tsuki always thought that she was one of the people who has known Kyoya best. Maybe Kusakabe is one of the ones, but in the end who knows Kyoya best is still himself.

"So he did this." Tsuki patted Ryota's head. Ryota stilled for a moment.

"He didn't know what words to say to me, but somehow this simple act calms me down." She smiled, and kept on patting Ryota's head.

"I think it was his way of saying, " _I'm not sorry but what I did but you need to stop crying."_ Haha." Tsuki sighed, reminiscing the past.

"What does this mean?"

"Sorry?" Tsuki blinked.

"This," Ryota pointed to my hand on top of his head. "What does this mean?" He sniffed. His nose was red.

"Hm..." Tsuki pondered. "Maybe an _"I think I know what you're going through, don't feel sad about it."_ or a _"You're still young, you're already better than some people here so don't feel burdened."_... It's up to you how you interpret it."

"Thanks..." Ryota said. "And sorry." Then apologized.

Tsuki just nodded and they sat on the tree branches silently. The wind slowly blows, the rustling of leaves were heard as it fell.

A lot was on Ryota's mind. Kaguya Tsukihime, his Ojou-sama or Ojou-chan as everybody calls her. He had heard a lot of rumors about her intelligence, skills, and of course her beauty. Juugo couldn't shut up when he showed a picture of him and the Ojou-chan together when they were younger.

Said picture was Tsuki's 7th birthday. She was wearing a pink kimono that's elegant. Juugo was carrying her bridal style. Her smile was wide and cheeky, contrary to the calm, elegant smile she gave out. She was happily holding a bag that she got to take the fish home which she won. In her hair was a kitsune mask.

Ryota then stole a glance of Tsuki. She was currently dozing off, lightly snoring. She looks more grown up. Her features has heightened. Midnight black straight hair that looks soft as the wind blew it. Long pointed nose that fits her heart-shaped face. Peach, plump lips that looks so soft that Ryota thinks she scrubbed off the dead skin recently. His stare then went to her long eyelashes. She has beautiful sapphire blue color to her eyes that's pointy in the end, giving it an elegant look.

She was definitely pretty.

She's younger than him by two years too.

Mizuki said that she'll be the clan head if something happens to her. And that's why she's training him to be her right hand anyways.

He sighed.

Maybe she's not so bad.

Tsuki is still softly snoring as the sun goes down. Ryota sighed and got down from his branch to go get a ladder. He then took his future Ojou-sama back to her bedroom.

Tsuki ended up sleeping soundly.


End file.
